Kuso!
by Yamako-chan
Summary: Soy Ángela, tengo catorce años y, además de una adolescente que no se lleva bien con nadie en el instituto ni en casa, soy la alumna de Uchiha Itachi en Akatsuki. ¿Puede haber algo peor que ser alumna de un Uchiha? Pues creedme, lo hay...
1. Chapter 1: Here I am!

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza... fanfic xDD

Sipnosis 3 (¿esto es una peli? ¿eing?): Ángela es una Akatsuki de catorce años, alumna del genio Uchiha: Itachi. Anti-social, gruñona y enamoráda hasta la médula de su sensei, es lo que tiene en encanto Uchiha, aunque te trate como a un estorbo. Sin duda, hay amores que matan...

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la cooprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers del shippuden (en este capi no, más adelante sí xD)

¡Leed y os amaré! (Inner yo: ¿Eso es una amenaza?)

--

Subo las escaleras arrastrando la mochila, empujo la puerta y, tras lanzar el saco de libros al puff, me tumbo boca abajo en la cama.

Estoy muerta, desde que he llegado tarde a matemáticas hasta que el profesor de plástica me ha pillado durmiendo en clase...

Bueno, ¿qué esperan que haga durmiendo cuatro horas al día? Aun que claro, eso es algo que muy pocos saben.

Al final decido levantarme, me asomo a la ventana. Se acercan nubes de tormenta y los pájaros vuelan bajo y en todas direcciones. Un pájaro negro se dirige directamente hacia mí. Suelto un bufido y abro la ventana. Me tumbo de nuevo y espero...

El cuervo entra en mi habitación y se transforma en mi sensei.

-No, hoy no puedo hacer nada. Estoy cansada y tengo exámenes, ¿sabes? Tengo vida fuera de Akatsuki.- me quejo, pero, para variar, me ignora.

-Vamos.- que tío más asqueroso, joder.

-Para algo que te pido...-gruño.

Entorna sus rasgados ojos escarlata, le he cabreado.

Me incorporo, el muy cabrón sabe como dar miedo de verdad.

Llevamos como una hora andando y aún no se ni dónde vamos.

Me muero de sueño y ni siquiera he comido. No creo que pueda seguir...

-Itachi-sensei...-gimo a punto de caerme al suelo. Me mira un momento y sin decir ni media palabra me carga a su espalda. Paso los brazos por su cuello, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro un segundo y... me duermo.

Abro los ojos y miro a mí alrededor, estoy en un bosque, Itachi-sensei está a mi lado. Lo veo diferente... ah, no lleva la capa. Estoy tumbada al lado de él, que se dedica a afilar sus armas, estoy tapada con su capa... Joder, me he sonrojado. Que no me mire, que no me mire ahora, que no me mire, por favor...

Soy gafe.

-¿Estas mejor?- me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Asiento escondida detrás del flequillo.

-S-sensei, ¿cuánto llevo dormida?

-Cinco o seis horas, creo...- lo dice tan tranquilo y se vuelve a un kunai viejo que aun no se ni porqué guarda...

-¿Cuanto va ha durar esta misión?- pregunto preocupada, y su tranquilidad no me consuela. Vale, pasa de mí. – Empiezo a cansarme de que no me respondas y de que me ignores, ¿sabes?

-No te ignoro.- contesta, con despreocupación y sin apartar la vista del dichoso kunai. Bufo exasperada.

-¡Hasta ese kunai te importa más que yo! –probablemente habla el hambre, pero me da igual, también está la bronca que me ha echado la de matemáticas por su culpa... ¡Tengo derecho a estar enfada!

Pone una mano sobre mi cabeza y me revuelve las greñas castañas con cariño.

-No debería importarte lo que piense. Sólo soy tu sensei, debo enseñarte, los sentimientos no importan. Ya deberías saberlo, nunca importa lo que quieras o necesites en realidad...

Retira la mano, si antes estaba roja...

Ha hablado con lo que me ha sonado a... ¿tristeza? No, más bien a frustración, rabia contenida, impotencia...

-Pues a mí si me importa...- murmuro ¿qué sientes? ¿qué es lo que te atormenta, sensei? ¿qué es lo que quieres? Si pudiera entender...

Al final la misión salió bien. Tardamos unos dos días en llegar y una vez allí Itachi-sensei tuvo que salvarme el culo un par de veces.

Pero bueno, es lo que tiene ser débil, supongo...

Y vuelta al día a día. Clases, deberes, peleas con mis padres, exámenes, discusiones con mi hermana, exámenes...

No he vuelto a ver a mi sensei desde hace dos semanas. Joder, es una mierda esto de echarle de menos cada vez que nos despedimos...

Dejó claro que no le importo, al menos eso es lo que entendí yo de nuestra última conversación con más de tres palabras; Itachi no siente.

Pero yo... bueno, soy muy humana, a veces creo que demasiado como para ser alumna de Uchiha Itachi.

Aún no he contado nada sobre mí, ahora que lo pienso.

Bueno, pues me presento ahora, me llamo Ángela, tengo catorce años (cinco años menos que Itachi, creo) y soy piscis. Mis hobbies son escuchar música, leer, dormir y quejarme. Tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Sonia y no me llevo nada bien con ella y su perfección... (¡oh...! ¡cuánto lo siento!)

Hace dos años que conocí a mi sensei, no nos llevábamos bien entonces (miento, yo no me llevaba bien con él) y no nos llevamos demasiado bien ahora.

Bueno, esto ha quedado claro desde la primera página. Soy muy vaga y él me exige demasiado, se que está mal ser perezosa y que todo lo que hace es por mi bien (se supone) pero yo soy así.

A excepción de mi unión con el mundo... ¿manga? dejémoslo en mi unión con Akatsuki... a excepción de eso soy completamente normal (más o menos).

Ah, olvidaba que no me descrito físicamente. Bueno, soy castaña con el pelo por encima de los hombros, la cara redonda, los ojos entre verdes y marrones, más o menos grandes, la nariz respingona (la veo algo grande también) y la boca normal, con los labios finos. También soy pecosa y llevo un piercing en el labio y otro en la ceja, además de varios en las orejas. De cuerpo soy algo bajita, (es humillante pero le llego a sensei por la barbilla), más bien delgada, y pálida de piel.

Ahora debería estar estudiando historia, pero, que quieres que te diga, prefiero leer cosas que me interesen.

Y sigo echando de menos a Itachi...

--

He aquí el primer capítulos de mi primer fic 3

Se ruegan todo tipo de comentarios, desde "Esto apesta, pegate un tiro" hasta "¡Me encanta!" etc xDD

Infinitas garcias por leer D (Sí, ahora os amo xDD)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proreja._


	2. Chapter 2: Really?

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza... fanfic xDD

Sipnosis (¿esto es una peli? ¿eing?): Ángela es una Akatsuki de catorce años, alumna del genio Uchiha: Itachi. Anti-social, gruñona y enamorada hasta la médula de su sensei, es lo que tiene en encanto Uchiha, aunque te trate como a un estorbo. Sin duda, hay amores que matan...

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers del shippuden (en este capi no, más adelante sí xD)

¡Leed y os amaré! (Inner yo: ¿Eso es una amenaza?)

* * *

Hoy llueve, a mares. La semana pasada ya veía nubes, pero no creí que fuera a llover tanto, suerte que me gusta mojarme...

Y lo mejor de todo es ver a las _nice_ de mi clase quejarse porque se les va ha rizar el pelo. No he podido contener la risa cuando he visto a la pija de Ana con su perfecto pelo liso completamente bufado. Todos me han mirado raro porque nadie en mi clase me había oído reír antes. Que les den, me caen fatal, todos ellos.

Suspendí Historia, mi madre me pegó cuatro gritos y mi hermana me dio directamente una bofetada, yo seguí tan campante. Le jode mucho no poder hacerme daño, y verla frustrada por algo que súper-Sonia no puede hacer, me encanta.

Me da igual lo sádico que sea eso.

Hace una semana que no sé nada de Akatsuki, desde mi última misión con sensei. Estará demasiado ocupado con sus planes para conquistar el mundo, o lo que sea que planea. Sinceramente no creo que Itachi vaya a ayudar a Akatsuki, aún no se porqué está en la organización, pero seguro que no va ha seguir a Pain y a los demás.

No es su estilo trabajar en equipo...

Me largo a dar una vuelta. Es agotador no hacer más que darle vueltas a lo mismo...

Por supuesto, no llevo paraguas. Empaparme y congelarme es lo único que me hace sentir un poco viva cuando estoy sola, ¿es eso malo? Y siempre estoy sola...

Como he dicho antes, odio a la mayoría de la gente. Siempre preocupándose por sus chorradas egoístas. Que si llegan tarde a nosedónde, que si nosequién no les hace caso, que si no les llega el dinero para una moto...

Por favor, que patético. Y gente muriendo en guerras, luchando literalmente por sobrevivir...

Que asco de mundo gobernado por la injusticia...

¿Acabo de ver un cuervo o me estoy volviendo paranoica? Miro hacia arriba, pero la lluvia cae con fuerza y no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Es igual, si se trata de Itachi, se jode. Estoy hasta las narices de que venga cuando le da la gana. Como un día me pille cambiándome va ha tener los ojos rojo sangre de verdad.

Vale, el pájaro vuela hacia aquí. Creo que no me he vuelto loca aún. Con un suspiro de resignación levanto la mano. Sensei en su forma de cuervo se posa en mi mano. Acerco la mano con pájaro incluido a mi cara. Los cuervos son mucho más grandes y siniestros de lo que parece en las fotos, creedme. Y tienen un cacho pico que podrían sacarte los ojos a distancia. Y éste me esta clavando las uñas en la mano.

-Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, ¿no puedo darme una vuelta tranquilamente bajo la lluvia sin que me reclamen?- le reprocho.

El ave ladea la cabeza como diciendo: "es obvio que no".

Gruño. Itachi se sube a mi hombro. Entre que voy entera de negro y llevo un cuervo en el hombro es probable que una vieja me acabe echando agua bendita.

De camino a un rincón donde no puedan verme desaparecer con un "paf" entre el humo, voy quejándome.

-... porque puedes pillarme en una situación comprometida como sigas apareciendo cuando te da la real gana, ¿sabes?

"_Paaff"_

-No. – me responde cuando estamos ya en su habitación en la Villa de la Lluvia. -Sabías que tendría que ser así si te convertías en akatsuki.

Me ha contestado con mala leche, en tono cortante y para que me calle de una vez, si no habría pasado de mí, como siempre. Hoy parece haber gastado ya toda la paciencia con la que me ha aguantado hasta ahora... ¿debería preocuparme?

Bueno, será mejor que no de tanto el follón como de costumbre, como le toque mucho las narices no dudo en que al final del día acabe con la huella de una sandalia uchiha en el culo.

Le fulminó con la mirada mientras se cambia de camiseta. ¿A quién se le ocurre, siendo tan sumamente atractivo y estando calado, quitarse la camiseta delante de una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas? Aparto la mirada, ya me he ruborizado "bravo..." me felicito mentalmente a mi misma.

Estoy sentada en el borde de su cama y me miro los pies para no derretirme con las vistas. Pero claro, la carne es débil y lanzo miradas furtivas al Uchiha, que ahora se ha soltado la coleta y se escurre el pelo. Joder, ¿lo hace para torturarme o qué?

De pronto me tira una camiseta que probablemente me serviría de vestido. Le miro extrañada.

-Si te quedas con esa ropa mojada acabarás enferma.- responde a mi muda pregunta. ¿Se esta preocupando por mí?

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Que me cambie aquí, delante de ti?

Señala con la cabeza a un baño. Gruño.

-...Ya claro, como si no fueras a espiarme... eres un pervertido.

-Por supuesto, ¿no se me nota? Además soy un pederasta.- responde en tono irónico e irritado.-Date prisa, tenemos cosas que hacer.- vuelve a hablar en su usual forma cortante.

-¡Eso ha sonado mal!-le respondo desde el baño.

Miro la habitación. Las casas de los akatsukis en sí molan mucho. Aunque Itachi es un soso de mierda y esto no esta decorado. Me cambio rápido y me miro en el espejo.

Parezco la típica tía que recién levantada, la mañana después de tirarse a un tío, se pone una camiseta suya.

Ja, más quisiera yo...

A pesar de que es una camiseta de manga corta a mi me queda por el codo, además cuando intento centrar el cuello de la camiseta se me queda un hombro al descubierto y encima me llega de largo por encima las rodillas...

Pues yo no lo veo tan grande como para que una camiseta suya sea tan exagerada...

La camiseta no huele a nada, para decepción por mi parte. Cojo el cinturón que llevaba en los vaqueros negros que me he quitado y me lo pongo. No se como queda peor, sinceramente...

Pero bueno, da igual, me voy a poner la capa de Akatsuki encima...

-Ángela, Pain quiere verte.- me avisa sensei desde la otra habitación. Automáticamente me echo a temblar. Pain da incluso más miedo que Itachi-sensei. ¿Qué querrá de mí?

Me pongo las botas altas y la capa, y salgo a pedirle a Itachi que me acompañe. Es un golpe duro para mi orgullo, pero... joder, estoy asustada.

-Sensei...- ruego. Me mira un segundo. No me deja terminar, apuesto a que ya sabe lo que le voy a pedir.

-Si tardas le enfadarás.- me interrumpe con dureza. Ahora si que tengo miedo. Trago saliva.

Le miro, es evidente que estoy cagada. Joder, que se apiade de mí, por favor...

* * *

Segundo capítulo Quería hacerlo más largo, pero puede que alguien muriera de sobredosis, mejor cortarlo por aquí hasta el siguiente xD Ángela me da MUCHA envidia, que triste... xD En fin, hasta la próxima.

Se ruegan todo tipo de comentarios, desde "Esto apesta, pégate un tiro" hasta "¡Me encanta!" etc. xDD

Infinitas gracias por leer :D (Sí, ahora os amo xDD)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja._


	3. Chapter 3:Fear

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza... fanfic xDD

Sipnosis (¿esto es una peli? ¿eing?): Ángela es una Akatsuki de catorce años, alumna del genio Uchiha: Itachi. Anti-social, gruñona y enamorada hasta la médula de su sensei, es lo que tiene en encanto Uchiha, aunque te trate como a un estorbo. Sin duda, hay amores que matan...

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers 

Cambié el summary, ya que el otro era muy cutre -.-U

Bueno, cuatro reviews en dos capítulos, ya es algo :)

Gracias otra vez: **HopeBreaker**, **LadyDarkness22** y **Ailei-chan** *oo*

En fin, sólo decir que sé que los primeros capítulos no son muy buenos -.-U

¡Pero mejoraré!

¡Leed y os amaré! (Inner yo: ¿Eso es una amenaza?)

Entro en la sala completamente sola. Respiro con irregularidad y creo que me estoy mareando. Lanzo una mirada desesperada hacia atrás, no, Itachi me ha abandonado por completo, que ilusa soy...

-Ángela, entra.- escucho la escalofriante voz del líder de Akatsuki desde el otro lado de la puerta. Trago saliva de nuevo y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas empujo la puerta.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Pain no está sólo, esperando desde detrás de una mesa de despacho, soy idiota y he visto demasiadas películas. El líder se encuentra en la otra punta de una larga mesa a cuyos lados están algunos akatsukis: La chica del pelo azul, el esquizofrénico con forma de planta carnívora y el chiflado de la máscara naranja.

Levanto la cabeza con fingida seguridad y me quedo delante de ellos, los cuatro me miran fijamente.

-Esta es la chica de Itachi, ¿no?- pregunta el rarito enmascarado. Pain asiente. Aun que no le veo la cara, parece que el primero en hablar esta sonriendo, da yuyu.- Siéntate, pequeña...- su voz a sonado amable, este tío se cree que soy idota.- Entonces conocerás a tu sensei, ¿no?- ¿A dónde coño querrá ir a parar?

-Itachi-sensei apenas habla, se limita a enseñarme.- he conseguido que no me tiemble la voz, será porque he sido sincera.

Mi interlocutor parece estar pensando.

-Hemos empezado mal. Yo soy Tobi, encantado de conocerte, Ángela-chan.

Me quedo callada, ¿debería decir algo? No, mejor no cagarla. Dios, me siento tan frágil y pequeña, como si pudieran matarme con una mirada y, de hecho, estoy segura de que es así.

-Podemos llevarnos bien si sólo contesta a mis preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento. ¿Qué va ha preguntarme? Sea lo que sea, yo no se nada de nada.

-¿Cuánto sabes de tu sensei?

¿El tema del día es el borde de Itachi o qué?

-No mucho...-respondo sin emoción alguna en la voz. Mi expresión tranquila es una máscara, espero que no se me caiga...- Ya he dicho antes que...- Tobi me interrumpe irritado.

-Di todo lo que sepas, niña.

Me pongo rígida.

-Pues... que... asesinó a todo su clan menos a su hermano...

-¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?- vuelve a interrumpirme.

-Hem, no. Nunca habla de sí mismo- de hecho, nunca habla de otra cosa que no sean mis misiones, mis errores, mis entrenamientos, mis errores... que asco de borde.

Tobi me mira desde detrás de su máscara, pensativo.

-Ángela-chan... esa no es la respuesta que quería... Te dije que podríamos llevarnos bien si respondías...

Se acerca a mí. Estoy congelada por el miedo.

-Yo... he respondido... n-no se nada.- murmuro. Me acaricia el pelo. Tengo ganas de llorar.

-Ven conmigo, Ángela-chan...

Se levanta y sale por la puerta. Me obligo a mí misma a ir detrás de él, me matará si no lo hago, supongo.

Ahora me encuentro en una habitación oscura, bueno, eso no me molesta. Veo una silla en medio de la pequeña estancia desamueblada. Tobi me indica que me siente. Seguro que es una sala de tortura... La silla es de metal y esta helada, me recuerda a esas en las que electrocutan a los delincuentes condenados. Miro a mi alrededor, daría cualquier cosa por estar en mi casa, o mejor, en la habitación de Itachi-sensei... ¡o incluso en clase de lengua!

Tobi me arranca el collar de pinchos y me pone uno de metal.

-Has despreciado tu oportunidad de salir ilesa, lo siento, niña... – susurra.- Ahora si que vas a contestarme...

Gimo un "no..." pero no me escucha.

Lo veo trazando sellos con tinta roja (o creo que es tinta) a mi alrededor.

Obviamente no puedo ver el collar que me ha puesto, pero juraría que cuando lo llevaba en la mano me ha parecido verle unos sellos grabados. Un jutsu para torturar, dios, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Venga, para que veas que Tobi es un buen chico... Dime todo lo que sepas de Itachi, puede que te perdone si me dices lo que quiero oír.

Trago saliva.

-Era conocido como el genio de su clan...- empiezo, aunque no se si podré decir un par de frases más.- su padre era el monarca de los Uchiha, y estaba muy orgulloso de él, a los siete años se graduó en la academia Ninja, a los ocho activó el sharingan, a los diez... a los diez pasó a ser chuunin, a los trece paso a ser capitán de escuadrón ANBU y... y mató a su mejor amigo para obtener el sharingan ese... caleidoscopio, no sé su nombre original... y... y asesinó a su clan a esa edad, creo...

-Muy bien, Ángela-chan, ya sabía todo eso... ahora quiero que me digas por qué asesinó a su clan.

-Eso... eso no lo se... creo que fue par...

No termino la frase, los sellos que había pintado Tobi se meten, literalmente dentro de mi cuerpo, produciéndome una especie de fuego que me quema desde las entrañas. Grito de dolor, pero éste no para. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, tiemblo en pura agonía.

-Un "creo" no me sirve, Ángela-chan...

No se cuanto tiempo llevo en el interrogatorio, aunque mas bien lo llamaría infierno.

Siento que la cabeza me va ha explotar.

Ahora estoy sudando, temblando y llorando, dios, soy patética.

-¡Te... te juro que no se nada más!- suplico entre sollozos.- Solo quiero irme a casa, ¿no me ves? Soy una cría asustada, si supiera algo lo diría, ¡Itachi me ha abandonado y esto no me gusta, precisamente! ¡No tengo razones para callar!

-Está bien.- dice de pronto. Mi llanto se acalla. ¿He oído bien?- Pero no puedes irte así como así, por supuesto...

-Haré lo que sea... pero déjame irme a casa...- ruego ya sin fuerzas.

-Tienes dos semanas para averiguar todo acerca de Uchiha Itachi.

Lo sellos desaparecen. Tobi se levanta y me quita el collar.

-Vete. ¡Te veo en dos semanas, Ángela-chan!- se despide, alegremente.

Este tío es un monstruo.

Me pongo de pie, estoy a punto de caerme, pero me agarro a tiempo a aquella silla que poblará mis pesadillas durante el resto de mi vida.

Salgo de allí con paso acelerado. Tengo que ir a la casa de Itachi-sensei a coger mi ropa mojada. No quiero verle, no después de todo lo que he pasado por su culpa.

Aunque ni si quiera se si tiene la culpa o no. No entiendo nada, ¿qué le importa a ese Tobi la vida de sensei? No quiero pensar, me duele todo.

Llego a la puerta de la casa, la puerta está abierta. Eso es muy raro, sensei siempre procura que nadie pueda invadir "su espacio".

Esto cada vez parece más una serie de _Thriller..._

Entro. Está tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama. Creo que está dormido...

Tengo que pasar por el dormitorio para llegar al baño. Intento no hacer ruido.

En cuanto entro a la habitación gira la cabeza, le he despertado.

-Lo siento...- me disculpo.- mi ropa está en el baño...

-Hmp.- vuelve a hundir la cara en la almohada. Esta tumbado sobre las sábanas, con el pelo despeinado que, como todo, le queda increíblemente bien. De pronto vuelve a mirarme. No lleva el sharingan, y por primera vez desde que el conozco veo sus ojos negros. Me recorre un escalofrío.- ¿Pain te ha quitado tu collar?

Su voz suena ronca, como si hubiera estado... ¿llorando? Que chorrada, llevará durmiendo un rato.

La tortura de Tobi me ha vuelto paranoica, no todos son tan débiles como yo...

Me doy cuenta de que tengo que responderle, pero no me he enterado de lo que me ha preguntado.

Sigue mirándome con esos misteriosos ojos azabaches.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, distraída, mientras voy a por mi ropa.

-Tu collar.- Suelto un exclamación ahogada y me llevo una mano al cuello, me lo he dejado en "el infierno".

- Se... se me habrá caído.

Estoy demasiado ausente como para concentrarme en mentir.

Cojo la muda mojada y me quedo mirándome en el espejo. Tengo un aspecto horrible.

Me mareo, estoy a punto de caerme hacía atrás, pero Itachi, que ha llegado sin que me diera cuenta me sujeta por detrás.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Pain?

Miro su reflejo en el espejo. No estoy en condiciones de mentir, opto por la opción B.

-¿Y qué mas te da? No finjas que te importo. Eso te faltaba ser un falso de mierda, encima de borde y soso...

-Ángela, contéstame.- me ordena, se ha puesto autoritario, que chungo.

Improviso, haga lo que haga se va ha dar cuenta de que estoy mintiendo.

-Nada, solo me ha estado diciendo que si de verdad me consideraba suficientemente fuerte para intentar ser una Akatsuki. Le he dicho que sí. Tobi ha dicho algo y la del pelo azul me ha mirado mal, eso es todo.

Me pega más a él.

-¿Cómo conoces su nombre, Ángela?- susurra, cerca de mi oído. Odio que conozca mi debilidad...

-Me lo ha dicho...- murmuro, sintiendo su aliento en mi pelo. Ahora si que me estoy mareando...

-¿Has hablado con él?- pregunta, para luego pegar sus labios a mi cuello. Dios, esto es demasiado...

-Sí...

No puedo mentir, no me riega la sangre al cerebro, se ha concentrado toda en mi cara, estoy como un tomate. Ahora vendrá la pregunta clave y yo no puedo pensar. Si tuviera la fuerza para apartarlo... pero no quiero hacerlo.

-¿De qué?

Se me va ha salir el corazón del pecho. Pero si no abro la boca no podré cagarla, ¿no?

Insiste, me besa en el cuello, creo que me derrito. Ahora juega a morderme.

-De... de...

Ala, ya me he quedado a gusto, aunque Itachi me haya salido muy manipulador xD ¡Así me gusta! Yo también me quiero dejar manipular por él O///O

¡Hoy el doble de largo! xD Porque sí, se me hace muy pesado ir bajando dos páginas por capítulo, ya que tengo las primeras treinta y seis páginas escritas, además de muchos otros fanfics que no se si publicaré xD

En fin, que me enrollo más, lo de siempre:

Se ruegan todo tipo de comentarios, desde "Esto apesta, pégate un tiro" hasta "¡Me encanta!" etc. xDD

Infinitas gracias por leer :D (Sí, ahora os amo xDD)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja._


	4. Chapter 4: Fever

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza... fanfic xDD

Sipnosis (¿esto es una peli? ¿eing?): Ángela es una Akatsuki de catorce años, alumna del genio Uchiha: Itachi. Anti-social, gruñona y enamorada hasta la médula de su sensei, es lo que tiene en encanto Uchiha, aunque te trate como a un estorbo. Sin duda, hay amores que matan...

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers 

* * *

Por el nombre del capítulo da la sensación de que va a haber lemmon o algo xD Pues se siente pero no :P

Y no mucho más que comentar, gracias de nuevo a aquellos que dejan reviews, en serio, los necesito. Es mi primer fic y tengo que recibir apoyo para atreverme a publicar los demás :'(

*Modo melodramático off*

¡Leed y os amaré! (Inner yo: ¿Eso es una amenaza?)

¡He aquí el capítulo 4! :)

* * *

Dios, no puedo ni hablar. Esto es tan injusto, yo me deshago, le dijo todo lo quiere y después se aleja de mí, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Es tan humillante... Aun que... ojala todos los interrogatorios fueran así.

-¿De...?

Tengo que poner fin a esto, antes de que diga nada más. Pero es tan difícil...

Me da la vuelta, quedamos cara a cara. Pega su frente a la mía, siento su respiración en los labios.

-De... de... ti.

Ala, ya la he cagado. ¡Bravo Ángela! Y ahora es cuando Tobi te mata...

Aunque, bien pensado, después de esto puedo morir feliz. Genial, se separa un poco de mí y me sujeta por los hombros. Supongo que me caeré al suelo si me suelta.

Está pensando. No, parece que no le importa.

-Está bien. Y ve a casa, pareces enferma.

¿Enferma? Dios, ¡yo me lo cargo! Le separo del todo, con un empujón. Estoy harta.

Siempre me utiliza... ¿Te divierte verme sufrir, sensei?

-Te odio.- gruño entre dientes. Me ignora y vuelve a entrar en el dormitorio. Cojo mi ropa de un tirón y voy tras él. Tengo ganas de matarlo, y como no puedo, le grito.- ¡¿Te has parado a pensar que el hecho de que no tengas sentimientos no significa que los demás no los tengamos?! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Joder! ¡¿Como puedes aprovecharte de que no soy un témpano de hielo como tú para sonsacarme información?!

Esta agachado, cogiendo algunas armas de el cajón que tiene bajo la cama, donde las guarda. Y sigue ignorándome...- ¡Te odio!- repito, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Maldita cría...- se levanta y deja lo que ha cogido en el porta-kunais y en el porta-shurikens. Espero a que siga hablando, de pie delante de la puerta.- Parece que aún no sabes con quien estás hablando...- habla tranquilamente mientras gira un poco la cabeza para verme a través de sus ojos escarlata.- Ódiame lo que quieras, pero si sigues gritando puede que pierda la paciencia, y no te gustaría, ¿a que no?- Niego lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué la cago tanto?- Vete, ahora.

Joder, como se pasa. Sólo he tenido una pequeña e inocente rabieta, tengo motivos...

Salgo de la habitación. Pienso en cerrar la puerta de un portazo, ya que mi orgullo me lo exige, pero no juego más con mi vida y cierro sin hacer ruido.

No quiero volver a casa, no aún. Daré una vuelta por la Villa de la Lluvia, donde tienen su base los akatsukis. Ojala viviera yo aquí...

Tengo que concentrarme en pensar que hacer. No creo que Itachi me cuente su vida, no después de esto. Ya son varias advertencias en muy poco tiempo...

Pero si pasan las semanas de plazo Tobi me matará, y eso no es una opción.

No sé que demonios está pasando aquí. ¿Qué quiere saber Tobi? ¿Por qué me utiliza a mí para obtener información? ¿Por qué coño nos ponen un examen de matemáticas cuando no hemos dado aun ni un tema?

Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta...

Al final vuelvo a casa, es la hora de cenar.

* * *

Parto otro trozo de la tableta de chocolate con almendras. Dios, como amo el chocolate.

Estoy tumbada en la cama, tapada con la manta y comiendo chocolate con almendras, y a pesar de todos los problemas por los que debería preocuparme, me siento tranquila, la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Escucho la lluvia caer, es lo único que se oye.

Esta mañana en clase me he mareado, y la profesora me ha mandado a casa, tengo fiebre. Fiebre y nada que hacer. Es estúpido, pero tengo la sensación de que por el hecho de estar enferma me voy a librar de todo, ja, como si fuera tan sencillo...

Sólo ha pasado un día desde mi última visita a Akatsuki, es increíble todo lo que pasó en un solo día... a Ana se le bufa el pelo, Itachi me deja una camiseta suya, reunión con los akatsukis más fuertes, me torturan, me torturan, Itachi me utiliza, discutimos...

Demasiadas sensaciones para un solo día, en mi opinión.

Tengo que aclarar mis ideas:

-Quién es el bueno y quién el malo.

-En quién confiar y en quién no.

-A quién traicionar y a quién no.

-Con quién meterme, con quién no...

Y creo que ya está. Bueno, a parte de él hecho de que haga lo que haga me matan. Si consigo que Itachi-sensei me cuente su vida y me libro de la muerte que me reserva Tobi, corro el riesgo de que sensei se entere y me mate. Si no consigo que me cuente nada, pues ala, muerte directa.

Mejor el plan A, ¿no? Es cuestión de que sensei no se entere, punto.

Debería ir intentando hablar con Itachi ya, pero estoy enferma, mañana si eso...

Vaya suerte la mía, picotean en la ventana. Me levanto y abro. Como siempre, el cuervo entra en mi habitación, calándome todo, por cierto. Cierro la ventana y vuelvo a acostarme.

-¿Cómo sabías que no estaba en clase?- pregunto, mirando a Itachi-sensei, que está tan mojado como el otro día.

-Hmp.- ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Bueno, da igual, es obvio que así no puedo ir a ningún lado... Hablamos mañana.

Me cubro hasta la cabeza con el edredón.

-Nos vamos.

Me destapo de nuevo.

-¿Pero no te acabo de decir que...?

No me deja terminar de hablar. Con un rápido movimiento me coge de la muñeca, siento sus manos heladas y como hace los sellos para la técnica de transportación.

Ahora estamos en su casa. Me abrazo a mi misma, temblando, aún voy con el pijama.

-Ahora estás débil, tienes que quedarte aquí.- susurra, está detrás de mi.

Por favor, que no empiece, me duele demasiado la cabeza para sus juegos-torturas.

Se aleja, respiro tranquila. De pronto me tira una manta, ¿por qué no puede darme las cosas en la mano? Nunca entenderé a este tío, tan pronto me trata como un trapo como se preocupa por mí. Vamos a ver, sensei, ¿en que quedamos?

-¿Acaso estoy en peligro?- no le doy tiempo a contestar. – y lo que es más interesante, ¿acaso te importa si lo estoy?

No me hace ni caso. Bueno, paso de discutir, hoy no estoy en condiciones. Me envuelvo en la manta que me ha dado. Una idea se pasa por mi cabeza, sonrío interiormente.

-Deberías sentarte.- me recuerda

-Hmp...- le contesto, en su idioma.

Me vuelvo y entro en el dormitorio, él frunce el ceño. Me meto en su cama y me hago un ovillo. Dios, esto si que huele a Itachi-sensei, me quedaría aquí para siempre. Ha dejado la capa encima de una silla, se sienta a mi lado, sobre las sábanas, y se pone, como no, a afilar su preciado kunai, a mí me va ha explotar la cabeza. No se ni porqué estoy aquí, pero da igual, al menos tengo la oportunidad de conseguir algo de información sobre sensei.

-Ne, sensei...- me ha salido un tono muy de niña buena, va a sospechar. No me contesta, sigo hablando.- ¿por qué conservas un arma tan vieja?

-No hables, estás enferma.- responde con calma.

Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba...

-Y tú debes cuidar de mí. Si no contestas me harás pensar y me dolerá más la cabeza.

Espero que cuele...

-Pensar no se te da bien, no hagas preguntas.- y sigue con su tono suave.

Me levantaría y le daría un par de bofetadas, pero no puedo ni aguantar el peso de la cabeza sobre los hombros. En fin, debo intentarlo un par de veces más, al menos.

-No te pases conmigo, estoy malita...

Me lanza una mirada que quiere decir "¿y...?"

-Entonces cállate.

Joder. Respiro hondo, "paciencia, Ángela". Le agarro de una esquina de la camiseta.

-Nee, senseii...- insisto. Me ignora, dios, como me cansa escribir eso cada vez que lo hace.- ¿fuiste alguna vez un tío simpático?- bromeo, aunque espero respuesta. Sería una buena forma de empezar una conversación...

-No con niñitas impertinentes.

Me río. Más bien por no llorar. ¿Sabrá mi plan? (si es que a esto se le puede llamar así.)

-No, en serio, ¿de peque también tratabas a la gente como si fueran estorbos? A veces parece que prefirieras que le resto del mundo desapareciera y te dejara solo...

-Ángela, cállate, me das dolor de cabeza.

-Deberías probar a sonreír de vez en cuando y a ser, aunque sólo fuera un poco, amable ¿sabes?

-Y tú deberías saber que el silencio puede salvarte la vida.

Una clara amenaza de muerte. Me aparto un poco de él y le lanzo una mirada de cordero degollado.

-Lo... lo siento...

Trago saliva, es imposible que este tío le cuente nada a nadie. Le miro un segundo, desde la otra punta de la cama, ¿por qué me parece que está triste? Si, estoy segura, está triste por algo. Bueno, después de dos años ya estaba bien que consiguiera hacerme una idea aproximada de sus emociones, ¿no? Aunque sólo veo que tenga cuatro: enfado, indiferencia, tristeza (o eso creo) e impaciencia. Ah, y asco, también suele poner cada cara de asco..., y de superioridad, eso me pone enferma.

Sigo mirándole con ojitos de perrito abandonado, aunque se que no voy a conmoverlo, es de piedra, o hielo, o algo no humano, pero no tengo nada que perder tampoco.

Esto no avanza.

-Si... si te molesto me voy a casa... sensei...- murmuro, con la mirada baja.

-Te he traído yo, Ángela.

-Ya pero...

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Mierda, no soy la reina del disimulo, precisamente...

-Hace dos años que nos conocemos y no se nada de ti... no sé, quería saber...

-No necesitas saber nada.- me interrumpe. Está hablando todo el tiempo tranquilamente, mirando a su kunai mientras lo afila.

-Pero... es que quiero saber... ¿por qué estás siempre tan triste?

Eso le ha sorprendido, no se esperaba la pregunta.

-Todos tenemos heridas.- responde, simplemente.

-Yo... quiero ayudar a que cierren las tuyas, sensei...

No me he sentido tan cursi, estúpida y ridícula en mi vida. He visto demasiadas películas y he leído demasiados libros, sin duda.

Me pone una mano en la cabeza y me revuelve el pelo con ¿cariño? si, supongo que si. Es la segunda vez que me hace esto, ¿de verdad soy capaz de tocarle la vena (¿vena? Yo diría el glóbulo) sensible a Itachi-sensei?

-Hay cosas con las que se debe aprender a vivir...- murmura. Le miro, parece que está sonriendo, no es una sonrisa alegre.

Vuelvo a arrimarme a él, parece que está de mejor humor.

-Entonces... ¿puedo preguntar?- digo tímidamente, después de un rato.

-Acabas de hacerlo.- es cierto.- Pregunta lo que quieras, pero no sé si te contestaré a todo.

Muestro una amplia sonrisa y me incorporo, sentándome enfrente de él, cara a cara, aún envuelta en la cálida manta que me ha dejado al principio.

-Bueno, pues... ¿por qué conservas ese kunai?- pregunto, con ánimos renovados.

-Me trae recuerdos...

-¿Buenos recuerdos?- sonrío. Me lanza una mirada que borra mi sonrisa.

-Es el arma con el que maté a mi novia.

Me he quedado muda. Abro la boca, pero no se que decir.

-Tú... ¿la querías?- pregunto en un intento de sonar compasiva, pero esto es demasiado extraño, ¿Itachi queriendo a alguien?

El pozo negro de sus ojos me responde sin palabras.

Dudo en preguntar... Bueno, ahora o nunca.

-¿Por qué la mataste entonces?- quiero sonar cariñosa, no se me da demasiado bien, pero confío en que responda.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

No me va ha responder a eso, esta claro. Veré si puedo sacarle algo más, aunque sea menos importante. No se porqué pero este asunto me interesa, supongo que será porque no me imagino a Itachi con novia.

-Pero... si te trae malos recuerdos... ¿por qué lo guardas?

-Para no olvidar, del dolor es de dónde se obtiene la experiencia.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres olvidar?

Parece estar cansándose de preguntas. No haré más después de ésta, o la cagaré.

-Algo importante.

Se que no me va ha decir más, aunque quiero seguir preguntado sobre su novia.

-Pero... pero... ¿tenías novia? No me entra en la cabeza, ¡tú con pareja!- No quiero que se ponga en plan "comadreja rabiosa e irritada", pero... la curiosidad me puede.- Cuéntame más cosas de ella.

Me brillan los ojitos, y me doy cuenta de pronto de lo cansada que estoy. Me siento en el hueco entre sus piernas, y descanso la cabeza en su hombro. Al principio me mira un poco... "aparta" pero creo que se apiada de mí.

-Estaba completamente loca.- sonríe levemente, sorprendiéndome.

-Lógico, salía contigo.- murmuro. Luego bostezo, pegándome más a sensei. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que estoy enfermita y se compadece de mí (o eso parece).

-Ne, sensei...

-¿Hmp?

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? Si lo que quieres es estar conmigo sólo dilo...

Lo digo en broma, obviamente. Pero él se pone serio, preocupándome. Tengo la sensación de que no me gustará la respuesta.

-Cómo akatsuki, tienes enemigos, y estás demasiado débil para defenderte si atacan.

Me abrazo a él, me estoy asustando. Con lo tranquila que estaba hace un momento... Y eso que sigo teniendo un plazo de dos semanas para que me maten...

Acabo por dormirme, y tengo pesadillas con que Tobi se carga a Itachi, después de que yo le dijera al primero los puntos débiles de sensei. Es una idea en la que había procurado no pensar...

Ale, un capítulo más, si alguien lo sigue... ¡¡infinitas gracias!! (Pero dejad review para que me haga una idea de si alguien lo lee o no -.-U)

Como siempre, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os amo x)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja._


	5. Chapter 5: End?

Mi primera abominación de la naturaleza... fanfic xDD

Sipnosis (¿esto es una peli? ¿eing?): Ángela es una Akatsuki de catorce años, alumna del genio Uchiha: Itachi. Anti-social, gruñona y enamorada hasta la médula de su sensei, es lo que tiene en encanto Uchiha, aunque te trate como a un estorbo. Sin duda, hay amores que matan...

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers

* * *

¡¡Aaaaah!!¡¡Mil gracias por los reviews!! ¡¡Ya tengo 10!! ¡¡MUAJAJA!!

¡¡Y LO PROXIMO SERÁ CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!!

Digoo...

... ^^U

* * *

Corro por el pasillo de la laberíntica guarida. Esto apesta a serpiente por los cuatro costados, aunque era obvio.

Mi misión está clara, y la verdad es que me hace hasta ilusión.

Seguro que Sasuke intenta matarme nada más verme.

Cargarme a los guardas no ha sido demasiado difícil, el secreto está en el factor sorpresa. Supongo que no esperaban que una cría de catorce años fuera a hacer un genjutsu tan poderoso. Es lógico.

Giro a la izquierda después de la puerta de aspecto más viejo, ya había pasado por este pasillo antes, mierda.

No me estoy perdiendo, que quede claro, sólo estoy cogiendo el camino más largo para registrar mejor la zona.

-Muy bien, Sasuke-kun.- se escucha la voz de la serpiente, deben estar entrenando.

Entro en la sala de entrenamiento, sin pretender no ser vista. Sasuke esta envuelto en sudor, me brillan los ojos al mirarlo, no puedo evitarlo. Sonrío.- ¿Cómo...?- empieza la serpiente.

La cara del Uchiha pasa de sorpresa a ira en cero con pocos segundos.

-¡TÚ!

-Oh, parece que te acuerdas de mí, Sasuke-chan, me siento alagada.

Se abalanza sobre mí, salto poco antes de que me roce. Parece que se ha vuelto más rápido.

Esquivo un chidori, sujetándole la muñeca, seguro que eso le enfada más que cualquier cosa. Pero me sorprende con un chidori nagashi que me habría hecho verdadero daño si no llego a soltarle a tiempo, también se ha vuelto bastante más fuerte.

Sigo esquivando sus golpes un rato, me cuesta más de lo que esperaba.

Si que ha mejorado, ya no es el inútil chillón que demostró ser en nuestro último encuentro, cuando Itachi-sensei y Kisame-baka fueron a Konoha. Obviamente no aparece en los mangas ni en el anime, pero yo estaba con ellos, fue mi primer viaje como akatsuki.

Me he despistado un momento y me ha tirado. Me ha inmovilizado cogiéndome ambas muñecas a un lado de la cara, contra el suelo, y está encima de mí, en una posición bastante comprometida.

-Sasuke-chan... ¿no somos un poco jóvenes para esto?- río, saca su katana y me pone el filo en el cuello, dejo de reír, pero sigo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- gruñe entre dientes. Si que es agresivo este chaval.

Suspiro.

-Creo que te estás volviendo un poco monotemático con tus: "¡voy a matarte!" y tus "¡soy un vengador!"

Me río en su cara.

Me clava la katana en el hombro. Me muerdo el labio para no gritar. Será hijo de perra...

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- vuelve a gruñir.

Me incorporo un poco, todo lo que puedo, y le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Estás tan mono cuando te enfadas...- estoy siendo muy zorra, pero me da igual.- Tu querido hermano me manda para darte un mensaje, Sasuke-chan...

-Habla.- me ordena ¿quién se ha creído que es para darme órdenes? ¿Su hermano?

-La información tiene un precio...- sonrío juguetona.

Entorna los ojos. Parece que accede.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Suéltame.- obedece a regañadientes. Me mira, esperando que pida algo más. Vuelvo a sonreír.- Es obvio lo que quiero, ¿no?

Hace una mueca. Yo no tengo la culpa, estoy salida. Me mira un segundo, pensando y se acerca más a mí, rozando sus labios con los míos, los separo, abriéndole el paso al Uchiha menor.

Besa mejor de lo que me he atrevido a soñar. Le cojo de la nuca, y enredo los dedos en su pelo puntiagudo, intensificando el beso.

Se separa de mí, su mirada sigue siendo tan fría como antes.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje?- sisea, clavando sus ojos rojos en los míos.

-"Siempre hay cuervos en lo alto"- le digo, cuando recupero el aliento. Me hago una idea de lo que quiere decir sensei, lo que no se es porqué quiere volver paranoico a su hermano.

Se levanta, me incorporo.

-Lárgate.- gruñe.

Sonrío y desaparezco.

* * *

Ahora estoy en clase de Educación Física, tenemos que hacer una estúpida carrera.

Han pasado dos días desde mi visita a Sasuke-chan, por supuesto, Itachi no sabe que me lié con su hermanito. Aunque no creo que le importara.

-Listos... ¡ya!

El profesor da la salida en plan película, echo a correr, por supuesto, sin alcanzar ni la mitad de la rapidez de la que soy capaz. Pero voy a ganar.

¡¿Qué?! Dos tías me han alcanzado. No, siempre he ganado todo en Educación Física, hoy no pienso perder.

Las adelanto. Son nuevas, ahora entiendo que no sepan quién es la que manda en esta clase, y no es el profesor.

¡Me han vuelto ha alcanzar! No puedo creérmelo, una persona que no posea chákra no puede alcanzar esta velocidad. ¿No serán...?

Casi me paso la línea de meta, al final he ganado por muy poco. Toda la clase está boquiabierta. Bebo agua, me cambio de camiseta y cojo mi mochila.

-Ángela, ¿no?- murmura una de ellas. Su compañera asiente.- Vaya, la alumna de Itachi-sama...

Me quedo paralizada. ¡¿Qué acaban de decir?!

-¿Quiénes demonios sois?

-Laura.- responden las dos a la vez. Doy un paso atrás, sorprendida.

-Pero a mí llámame Yamako, mejor.- sonríe. Ambas llevan ropa oscura, al igual que yo, deben ser mayores, no sé que hacen en mi clase, la verdad, pero bueno. Por una vez no seré la más rara de la clase...

La que se ha presentado como Yamako me enseña su mano, lleva un anillo de akatsuki en el que pone "murasakīro" que significa "morado" en japonés. La otra, Laura, lleva uno en el que pone "kuroi", que significa negro.

En el mío pone "gin'iro", es decir, plateado.

Son akatsukis, no hay duda. Sabía que había más como yo, pero no esperaba que fueran a mi instituto.

A ver, el plan de Akatsuki consiste en, no sólo conquistar su mundo, sino el nuestro también. Para eso escogieron a jóvenes de éste mundo y les asignaron akatsukis como profesores. Resumiendo, crearon más armas.

Ambas me observan con curiosidad, Yamako con ¿odio? Ah, debe ser la alumna de Deidara. Aunque el hecho de que nuestros senseis se odien no significa que tengamos que hacerlo nosotras, ¿no?

Suena el timbre, toca física y química. Paso entre ellas y me voy en dirección a la siguiente aula.

-¡Oye! ¡Ángela!- no se cuál de las dos a gritado, me da igual. No me paro, pero ellas me alcanzan.

-Me da igual si sois akatsukis, prefiero estar sola, ¿os importa?- su presencia me ofende, no tiene sentido, pero es así. Supongo que yo me sentía más especial pensando que era la única akatsuki de la Tierra.

-Vaya, si que eres alumna del Uchiha...- murmura Yamako, esta tía la ha tomado conmigo a muerte.

-Yamako-chan, no te pases con la niña, no tiene la culpa de que le tocara Itachi-sama como sensei.- le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

Así que era eso, esta celosa. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Celosa de mí? Por favor...

-¡Yo no quería a ese arrogante como sensei!- se defiende. Que estúpida es, ¿de verdad cree que va ha colar? Se le nota a la legua.

-Bueno, que me dejéis en paz, que tengo que ir a clase.

Las aparto, y me alejo con paso acelerado.

-¡Ángela-chan, hay un lugar en el que nos reclaman!- grita Laura.

¿Una reunión de akatsukis esta mañana? Imposible, sensei me habría avi-...

... vale, debe ser verdad. No me giro, pero cambio de rumbo, no puedo hacer un jutsu transportador aquí en medio.

Me encierro en un váter y desparezco con un "_puff"_.

Cuando llego a la sala de Akatsuki dónde suele reunirse descubro a Laura y Yamako, al lado de sus respectivos senseis, ¿por qué nos han reunido a los alumnos? No recuerdo que lo hayan hecho antes...

Laura está con Sasori-sama, en silencio, pero Yamako-baka bromea animadamente con Deidara y Kisame-baka, que está con su alumno, un tío alto y con mucha pinta de chuleras. Laura mira de vez en cuando a Sasori-sama, que está fuera de la marioneta en la que suele esconderse, a la chica le brillan los ojitos. La verdad es que no es para menos... pero no puede superar a Itachi, nadie puede.

Éste último me lanza una muda orden de "ven", me siento a su lado, tengo al alumno de Hidan en el otro lado.

Pain suelta su típica charla de "vamos a conquistar el mundo, somos los más fuertes, blah blah blah..." no me da ningún miedo cuando estoy con sensei, aunque eso no tenga sentido, Pain debe ser mucho más fuerte, por algo es el líder.

Ahora mismo Akatsuki parece una secta satánica. Aún no se porqué estoy aquí, supongo que sólo puedo esperar.

-Vosotros, pequeños, - la más pequeña soy yo, y tengo catorce años, de pequeños nada.- sois las armas del futuro, debéis estar preparados. Tendréis una última misión como alumnos, y pasaréis a hacer misiones en parejas, como el resto.

Se escuchan varias exclamaciones ahogadas. Miro a sensei, intentando ocultar mi desesperación y angustia en este momento. Él sigue pendiente de Pain, su expresión no muestra nada, bueno, quizá aburrimiento...

Yamako está abrazando a Deidara, que suelta un "¡mi pequeña!" vaya par de payasos...

Pain dice varias cosas más, pero no me interesa, aún estoy pensando lo de dejar de ser alumna de Itachi-sensei...

Termina la reunión y nos ponemos en píe. Intento no demostrar lo cabizbaja que estoy, aunque no importa, sensei ni me mira.

-Vete a casa.- dice de pronto, mientras caminamos a la suya.- Te avisaré para la última misión.

Asiento, en silencio. Cuando estamos en su casa le sonrío, con tristeza.

-Te voy ha echar de menos...- murmuro, en voz baja, pero se que me oye, aunque finja no hacerlo.- Parece que te vas a librar de mi... estarás contento, ¿no?

-Hmp.- se quita la capa y la deja en la silla, como siempre, voy ha echar tanto de menos todo esto...

Aún no puedo creer que vaya a haber una última misión...

* * *

¡¡Se acaba el mundooo!!

Lo siento, no caerá esa breva xDD Aún queda muucho fic -.-U

Bueno, depende, si nadie sigue leyendo no, obviamente xD

Asíque, piedad, DEJAD REVIEWS! ^^

En fin, Laura es Lau-chan, la primera persona que leyó el fic :') Y la otra Laura (Yamako) bueno, obviamente, soy yo misma xDD

Y gracias por enésima vez a los que me han dejado :')

Hasta la próxima =)

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja._


	6. Chapter 6: Win and lose

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers

* * *

Escribí el final de esta historia hace dos o tres días :´( Ha resultado tener ni más ni menos que 45 páginas O.O

Y ahora estoy con mi próximo fic, ¡buajaja! Es la cosa más paranoica que he escrito en mi vida xD (sin contar lo que no tenga que ver con Naruto xD)

Como siempre, agradecer los reviews (soy tan feliz cuando los leo *oo* Aunque sean de una sola frase xD ¡Vamos! ¡No pido tanto! T.T)

Se acercan tiempos... ¿más raros?

Capítulo 6 no jutsu!

* * *

Ha pasado un día, Itachi-sensei y yo vamos de camino a la temida "última misión".

-No te has quejado en todo el camino, ¿estás enferma de nuevo?

Levanto la cabeza, levemente sobresaltada.

-N-no, ya te lo dije ayer, te voy a añorar mucho, estoy triste...- me mira un segundo por el rabillo del ojo. Sigo cabizbaja, me pondría MUY roja si le miro ahora.- S-sensei...- vuelve a mirarme.-... ¿p-puedo... abrazarte?

Silencio. Pasa un rato y aparto aún más la mirada, avergonzada. Estoy a punto de darme por vencida cuando responde.

-Haz lo que quieras.- murmura, sonrío. Me abalanzo sobre él, suelta un "nh..." creo que lo voy a ahogar. Hundo la cara en su capa, agarrándome a su espalda. No me abraza, pero tampoco me aparta, ya es algo...

Daría cualquier cosa por que me echara tanto de menos cuando me vaya como le voy a echar yo, pero se que no será así.

No quiero soltarle, pero me aparta después de un rato, sin brusquedad. Al menos no ha sido como aquella vez que creí que se lo habían cargado, luego descubrí que había sido un bunshin y me lancé a abrazarlo, esa vez me soltó un "no me toques" y me apartó de un empujón. Creo recordar que yo seguía sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, en el suelo, ese día me asusté de verdad.

De pronto me doy cuenta de algo. Me quedan once días y sólo una oportunidad de sacar a la luz el pasado, presente y futuro de Itachi-sensei. No, es imposible...

Voy a morir, voy a morir de verdad.

Llegamos a un campo de hierba seca, hay algunos árboles, sólo por eso se salva de ser un paisaje horrible.

Nos sentamos al pie de un árbol, el más grande.

Tengo que empezar una conversación como sea, pero no se como empezarla, tiene que sonar espontáneo...

-Ne, sensei...- cagada nada más comenzar, es la misma frase que dije la última vez que intenté sonsacarle algo. Seguro que sabe lo que pretendo desde que salí de aquella sala infernal. Me mira, me pongo nerviosa, he olvidado lo que iba a decir.- El cabrón de tu hermano me clavó su katana el otro día, dale una paliza, por favor.

No se que clase de conversación pretendo que empiece con esa estúpida declaración, la verdad.

- Algo le harías...- murmura, sin darle importancia. ¿Me está diciendo que me lo merecía?

-Sólo me reí de él...- murmuro yo, para seguir con el intento de charla.- Pero bueno, creo que al final nos llevamos bien.- sonrío, recordando el beso del Uchiha.

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo, da miedo cuando hace eso. Bueno, en realidad da miedo y punto, lo que pasa es que yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Hm...- me contesta.

-Los Uchiha sois raros.- esbozo una media sonrisa.- Supongo que por eso me gustáis.

Vuelve a mirarme de soslayo.

-No sabes lo que dices.- sentencia.

-Si que lo se, ¿o me vas ha decir que sabes que es lo que me gusta mejor que yo?

-No sabes nada de los Uchiha, ni sabes nada de mi hermano o de mí.

-Tal vez, pero te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Ladea la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que _tú_ crees.- aparta la cara, centrándose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida.- Descansa ahora, esta misión no va ha ser tan fácil como las anteriores.

-¿Por qué no dejas de tratarme como a una cría?- pregunto de pronto. Estoy harta de que me de ordenes, como si yo no fuera capaz de saber las cosas sin que él me las diga antes.

Frunce el ceño.

-_Eres_ una cría.- esa sentencia me pesa como una montaña.

-¡No! Crecí hace mucho, pero tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Me ves igual que hace dos años, pero he cambiado.

-No lo creo.

Empieza a irritarme.

-¡Mírame!- exijo, plantándome delante de él acercando mi cara a al suya, de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la seca hierba.- He crecido.

Sus ojos por fin enfocan a los míos.

-Entonces, compórtate como si tal. –hace una pausa.- Y aléjate de mí, me agobias.- su mirada es tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-No.- desobedezco, por una vez. Ladeo la cabeza, acercándome más.

-He dicho que te apartes.- niego con la cabeza, sin dejar de centrar mis pupilas en las suyas.

Enrojezco debido a la cercanía entre nuestros labios.

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza.- gruñe.

-Juro olvidarme de ti después de esto, por favor...- murmuro. Me aparta.

-Estás jugando con fuego.- me dice con frialdad.

-¿Por qué... no puedes darme lo que quiero? Probablemente ésta es la última vez que nos veremos... Además, no me importa quemarme.- aseguro

Vuelve a apartarme, esta vez con más fuerza, y se levanta.

-Vamos.- ordena, no me levanto, estoy harta, HARTA.

-Sólo quiero... sólo quiero acercarme a ti...- aprieto los puños, sigo sin mirarle.- no... no pido tanto...

-Estoy tratando de protegerte, ahora levántate.

-¿Protegerme? ¿de qué?

-Ven.- me ofrece su mano, mi orgullo me exige que la rechace, pero le desobedezco.

Sensei me ayuda a levantarme. Aún mantengo la expresión triste. Me abraza.-Lo siento, Ángela...- susurra, siento su aliento en mi pelo. Me sonrojo. Por desgracia, se separa de mí.

Me da frío en cuanto se aleja.

* * *

Llevamos andando un rato, le he preguntado cuanto falta y se ha limitado a señalar una especie de estadio de piedra a lo lejos.

Aún debe quedar bastante. Mejor, así tengo la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Iba contándole lo de las Lauras (aún que él se limitara a ignorarme), así que no tengo que calentarme la cabeza para pensar como empezar una conversación.

-... y me dan miedo.- termino.- Por cierto, ¿tú tenías _fangirls_ ya en Konoha?

-Hmp.- es su respuesta.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto, echando chiribitas por los ojos.

-Supongo...

-¡Que guay! ¿Tu novia era una de tus _fangirls_?

-Supongo.- repite, parece distraído, ¿en qué estará pensando?

-Por lo que se Sasuke era una especie de _fangirl_ también.- me río, me fulmina con la mirada, callando de golpe mi risa. Ladeo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué te molesta que me meta con él? Tú eres el primero que le ha destrozado la vida.

¿Me habré pasado? No debería molestarle, ¿no? ¡¿NO?!

-Itachi-sensei... tú... ¿le tienes cariño a tu hermano?

Me mira un segundo.

-Preocúpate por ti.- es su fría respuesta.

Me muerdo el labio, cosa que últimamente hago mucho.

-Lo siento...- me disculpo en voz baja.- Debería aprender a no meterme donde no me llaman...

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Cómo si fuera a rendirme...

-Pero... contéstame a eso, por favor.

Vuelve a mirarme de refilón. Le aguanto la mirada, insistente.

Suspira.

-No quiero mentirte.- vale, eso es un "te mentiría para que te calles pero no tengo ganas ni de eso"

-Pues dime la verdad.- sonrío.- Venga, sensei, ¿a quién iba a contárselo?- a Tobi, obvio.

-Sí.- responde por fin, de mala gana.

No se si creérmelo. No parece tener intención de responder a nada más, pero voy a seguir insistiendo, no tengo nada que perder.

-¿Entonces por qué le has hecho tantas putadas? Bueno, lo de enseñarle como te cargaste a vuestro clan no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia, ni la paliza que le diste el año pasado, ni eso de cargarte a la familia, ni...

-Cállate.- ordena, interrumpiéndome.

-¿Por qué?- me sorprendo.- ¿Te duele el recordarlo?

Me mira, con mucha cara de mala leche. Vale, vale, ya lo pillo, no meter el dedo en la yaga.- No lo entiendo...- murmuro, después de un rato.

-Hay muchas cosas que no podrías entender...- murmura él.

-Quizá si tú me explicaras...

Le miro con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Te explicaré lo que quieras si te esfuerzas en ésta misión.- promete, bueno, eso será fácil de cumplir, supongo. Aunque ni siquiera se de que va la misión...

Ya estoy deseando que empiece.

Estamos en el estadio, no hablamos más durante el trayecto.

Pain ha explicado de que va esto, estamos todos los akatsukis aquí, alumnos y demás, es como el examen de chuunin, pero a lo bestia: para "medir nuestra capacidad" tenemos que enfrentarnos unos a otros. No consiste en que nos matemos, cosa que me ha extrañado viniendo de una_ secta_ como esta, pero bueno, mejor. La verdad es que me apetece desahogar mi ira con cierta pareja de _fangirls_....

Los alumnos estamos en la arena, ¿se creen que esto es un circo romano o qué? No se puede hacer nada, a repartir ostias se ha dicho...

Esquivo la cola de una marioneta, en el filo llevaba veneno, habría sido bastante peligroso si llega a darme. He saltado, y el pájaro de arcilla de Yamako casi me atropella. Estas tías son mejores de lo que esperaba, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme.

Hago los sellos y me cargo al pájaro de un _katon._

Obviamente no soy una Uchiha y no tengo sharingan, pero debo reconocer que las técnicas del clan se me dan bastante bien, bueno, por algo soy alumna de Itachi, ¿no?

Además, sensei me ha prometido contarme lo que quiera si doy lo mejor de mí, desde luego, sabe como motivarme.

Bloqueo una patada envenenada de la marioneta de Laura, que mira a Yamako, para que lance algo que tenían preparado, supongo. Me giro justo a tiempo, tenía un terrorífico gatito de arcilla detrás. ¿Cómo puede ser un gatito terrorífico?, pero era un gatito casi tan siniestro como la marioneta de león de Laura, que me está rugiendo en este momento, también tiene un lobo, pero ese está encargándose del alumno de Kakuzu, un tipo sudamericano de diecisiete años más o menos y con el pelo largo.

Noto como el alumno de Kisame efectúa los sellos de una técnica de agua, me da, pero desaparezco en un "puff", era un bunshin, le asesto una patada que le da la vuelta, me ha mirado a los ojos, (que por cierto, los suyos son azules, creo que es de América, su piel esd demasiado morena para que sea inglés), le encierro en un genjutsu y cae al suelo, inconsciente, ha sido fácil.

Me agacho, esquivando las fauces de la marioneta de lobo.

Ruedo antes de que se escuche una explosión donde estaba antes.

-¡Lau-chan, a la derecha!- se escucha la voz chillona de Yamako. Pego la espalda al suelo, antes de que el león me clave una zarpa envenenada, que casi roza mi cara.

Me levanto, estar tumbada en una pelea me agobia y mucho.

Tengo que ponerle fin a esto, dios, como rayan.

Lanzo una rápida mirada a mí alrededor, el alumno de Kisame se ha levantado, y está luchando contra el de Hidan, que si que debe ser inglés, además de un creído, la mayoría son así, la verdad.

Asesto un puñetazo en el estómago al alumno de Kakuzu, contra el que Laura estaba luchando antes.

Me he cansando de estos juegos, concentro todo mi chakra y...

"_Guaaaaaaaashhhhh"_

Todos son lanzados hacia la pared del redondo lugar. Los akatsukis están, en su mayoría, boquiabiertos. Itachi permanece impasible, como siempre. Kisame parece felicitarlo, él le ignora.

-Está bien.- anuncia Pain.- Volved con vuestros senseis, ellos os dirán su veredicto.

Los alumnos me fulminan con la mirada mientras salimos del recinto.

Miro a Itachi-sensei al salir, esperando a que me felicite, al menos.

-Hmp.- asiente, al verme.- No creo que me necesites, te has hecho bastante fuerte...

Sonrío, no me lo esperaba. Sin embargo, ladeo la cabeza, esperando a que me diga algo más. Hace una mueca, dudando.

Por cierto, se equivoca, si que le necesito.

Nos hemos puesto en camino, sensei no ha vuelto ha decir nada.

-¿No me habías prometido algo?- sonrió maliciosamente.

Suspira, supongo que esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- me pregunta sin ganas.

-¡Todo!- exclamo, entusiasmada.

-No tengo ganas ni tiempo para contarte mi vida.- gruñe.

-¡Sensei mentiroso! ¡Me lo habías prometido!

Me mira un segundo, no se calificar su expresión. Mira al infinito.

-Sólo preguntas concretas.- murmura, dándose por vencido.

Suelto una risilla malvada.

-Pues... ¿por qué te cargaste a tu familia?

No contesta, espero.

-Tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eran una amenaza.

-¿Para quién? ¿para ti?

Respira hondo, concentrándose en no hacer que me trague los dientes de un puñetazo.

-Para Konoha.

Suelto una exclamación.

-¡¿Fueron órdenes?!

-Si...- gruñe, no se si atribuirlo a que soy una pesada o a que en Konoha son unos monstruos.

-P-pero... – no entiendo nada.- ¿por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, eran una amenaza.

-¿Por qué te pusiste del bando de Konoha y no del de tu familia?

Frunzo el ceño, tratando entenderle.

-Porque... los Uchiha promovían la guerra.

-¿Y? Itachi-sensei, no me digas ahora que eres hippie...

No me contesta, dudo que en este mundo haya hippies, no creo que sepa ni lo que es.

Sigo mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no tiene intención de decir más.

Estamos ya en la Villa de la Lluvia, entramos en su casa y me siento en la cama, en silencio.

-Ángela, vete a casa, es muy tarde.- me ordena de pronto, eso me trae a la realidad. No porque sea muy tarde realmente, sino porque cuando me vaya no volveremos a vernos, excepto en las reuniones y demás.

Me tiembla el labio inferior.

-¿P-puedo quedarme un rato contigo?

Parece que ha notado la angustia en mi voz, aunque no creo que le importe siquiera.

-Pero es muy tarde, tu familia estará preocupada si no apareces en todo el día.

-Ya están acostumbrados.- hago un gesto despreocupado con la mano.- Además, no creo que les importe...- sonrío con algo de tristeza.

Me mira. Como sienta lástima por mí me lo cargo.

Se quita la capa, me pregunto si sentirá acosado cuando me ve echar chiribitas por los ojos cada vez que se quita un poco de ropa... supongo que está acostumbrado.

Se sienta en el escritorio y empieza ha hacer sus cosas, no se que será, chorradas "akatsukinianas", supongo. Me tumbo de lado en la cama y me quedo observando, me encanta la tranquilidad que se respira siempre en su casa...

-No te duermas.- me avisa, sigue enfrascado en su tarea, ni me ha mirado.

-Vale, pues hablemos de algo.- sonrío.

Me mira de refilón.

-No quiero hablar.

-Pues entonces hablo yo, ¿vale, sensei?

Silencio.

-... Ya no soy tu sensei.- me recuerda con frialdad.

Gracias por hurgar el la herida... Bajo la cabeza.

-Vete a casa.- repite.

Me levanto, sin mirarle y salgo por la puerta. Aún no soy consciente de que esto es una despedida de verdad. Ahora seguirá en sus papeles y sus cosas, sin importarle una mierda lo que me pase en el futuro.

Ya no soy responsabilidad suya, estoy completamente sola...

* * *

¡Aaaah! ¡Lau-chan y yo hemos perdido! ¡Vengaaanza! xDD

Pooobre Ángela-chan :´( Cada capítulo la voy torturando y torturando... No, si acabará suicidándose xDDD Mmm... eso sería un buen final alternativo... Bah, es lo mismo xD

Soy cruel, que voy a hacerle :)

Por favor, si lees esto, **deja un review**!! Apiádate de la pobre autora :´(

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja._


	7. Chapter 7: News

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga

* * *

Bueno, en primer lugar agradecerle inmensamente a**B..Akatsuki **su review :) Si no llega a dejarlo probablemente no publicaría más capítulos, así que ¡¡infinitas gracias!!

Y creo que si no consigo al menos tres reviews en este capi no pondré el siguiente :'(

Y últimamente llevo unos días malos, aunque sé que a nadie le importa xD

Ya dejo de enrollarme, ¡aquí está el 7! (mi número preferido :D)

* * *

-¡¡ÁNGELA!!

Aporrean en mi puerta. Murmuro algo y vuelvo a meterme bajo las sábanas.

-Es sábado... -me quejo, adormilada.

-¡¡Una amiga tuya al teléfono!!

Me incorporo, ¿amiga yo? ¿Cómo lo explico? Yo no quiero de esa mierda, coño.

Mi madre vuelve a gritar. Me levanto, abro la puerta y le arrebato el teléfono de las manos, fulminándola con la mirada, ¿a quién se le ocurre despertarme un sábado?

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué?- respondo con mala leche al teléfono.

-Vaya humos, Ángela-chan... Sólo era por sí querías venirte con Yamako-chan y conmigo a desayunar y dar una vuelta.- dice Laura desde el otro lado del auricular del teléfono.

Cojo aire y lo suelto lentamente.

-¡¿Para eso me llamas?!

-Venga, vente, y sales de tu casa un poco...

-Ni hablar, quiero dormir.

-Venga, tía, tienes mañana todo el día para dormir...

Al final accedo, es muy temprano para discusiones (son las diez de la mañana, pero es temprano para mí.).

Me visto con la camiseta de Itachi, que sigue en mi armario, y unos vaqueros. Me peino un poco y me pongo la chaqueta, con dinero y el móvil en el bolsillo.

-Me voy...- murmuro atontada mientras abro la puerta. No escucho respuesta y salgo a la calle. El frío me espabila un poco.

He quedado con ellas en la puerta de una cafetería, algo lejos de mi casa, encima del madrugón.

Voy todo el camino temblando, hasta que llego al lugar citado.

-¡Ángela-chan!- saludan a la vez.

-Dejad de llamarme así, - me recuerda a Tobi- u os mataré.- amenazo, entrando en la cafetería. Ellas entran detrás.

Cogemos una mesa apartada, parece que son un poco antisociales, bueno, ya tenemos algo en común, pero lo mío es más exagerado.

-Oye, Ángela-chan...- me encanta el caso que me hacen...- ¿no eres muy bajita para tu edad?- pregunta con una risita Yamako.

Yo me la cargo, cojo el vaso de zumo, se lo esclafo en la cabeza y me la cargo, o con un kunai, que es más fácil.

-Es verdad, -corrobora Laura.- eres enana. –Aprieto los puños y las fulmino con la mirada.- ¿Por dónde le llegas a Itachi-sama? ¿Por la nariz?- de hecho, es por la barbilla, que es peor.- Y eso que no es muy alto...- continúa.

-Ya ves,- interviene Yamako de nuevo.- es casi como su hermano pequeño de alto, y eso que se llevan bastante.- se ríen.

Las mato, ¡¡yo las mato!!

-¡¡ITACHI-SENSEI ES PERFECTO!!- grito, levantándome, ya cabreada del todo. El local entero se ha quedado mirándonos, en completo silencio.

Me siento, y no se porque, estallamos en carcajadas.

Que nadie se acostumbre a esto, sólo ha sido un momento raro, que conste.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos a vagar por las calles, ¿qué gracias tiene esto? ¿me lo puede explicar alguien, por favor?

-¡¿Sabéis lo que soñé ayer?!- pregunta de pronto Yamako, quitándose los cascos para oír nuestra respuesta.

-No me importa.- gruño, ella me ignora.

-¡¡Soñé que Akatsuki era un Instituto!! Mira, Kisame daba gimnasia, Dei-dei arte, cómo no, Sasori tecnología, Kakuzu matemáticas, Zetsu biología, Itachi-sama ética, Hidan religión...

Ambas ríen a carcajada limpia, yo me abstraigo de la conversación, he oído suficiente con lo de _Akatsuki High School_...

¿Itachi dando ética? Si, precisamente... Aunque bueno, después de oír su "no a la guerra"... lo imagino, llegando clase, con un maletín de profesor, unas gafas rectangulares y una camisa de cuadros blancos y azules:

"Hm, buenos días, sacad los libros. María, tira el chicle, Andrés, siéntate bien... Ángela... tengo que darte clases extraescolares, esta noche en mi casa..." Oh, mierda, mi mente es más sucia de lo que imaginaba... Bah, ¿Qué más da? Sólo es un sueño...

Sí, me gusta la idea de Itachi de profesor de instituto.

Sacudo la cabeza, Ángela, ¡céntrate en el presente!

Ahora que lo pienso, quedan tres o cuatro días para mi encuentro con Tobi...

Se algo de mi antiguo sensei, pero no se si bastará para que el freak enmascarado me deje en paz... Dios, ¿en qué coño estoy pensando? ¿De verdad voy a traicionar a Itachi? ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? Joder, no había querido pensar en esto antes...

Pero... Itachi será más fuerte que Tobi, ¿no? ¡¿NO?!

¿Qué hago? ¿Dejar que me mate? ¡Ni hablar! Ya está, ¡no volveré a Akatsuki hasta que no venga Itachi a arrastrarme de aquí!

Claro, le cuento lo de Tobi y seguro que se preocupa por la seguridad de la información, para eso es él el primer interesado... o... puede que me mate para que el otro no tenga forma de sacarme nada...

Joder, ¿por qué a mí?

De pronto noto algo helado contra mi cara, doy un respingo, y veo la sonrisa perversa de Yamako, que me ha puesto el bote de zumo contra la cara. Laura ríe, con malicia.

-¡¿Qué coño haces, loca de mierda?!- le grito a la mediana, me coge por el cuello con el brazo, en plan camaradas y bebe un trago de zumo.

-Devolverte a la realidad, seguro que soñabas con cuervos...- tira el bote de zumo al aire, con apariencia distraída, aunque creo que le ha puesto arcilla de la suya, el bote explota, provocándole una sonrisa.- ¿le hechas de menos? Ya hace una semana más o menos desde que nos independizamos.

-¿Independizamos?- interviene Laura.- Vamos por parejas, en mi mundo eso no es independizarse...

Aparto a Yamako.

-No me toques.- le advierto.- Y si echo de menos o no echo de menos a Itachi no es asunto tuyo. Laura-san tiene razón, no nos hemos independizado.

-Ya ya, vosotras os quejáis porque os a tocado gente basura.- sonríe orgullosa.- Como yo tengo a Jackie-kun...

Jack es la pareja en Akatsuki de Yamako-baka, era el alumno de Kisame, como ya dije anteriormente, es un americano de ojos azules y pelo castaño claro, alto y muy creído. A pesar de ser mono, no me gusta nada. Mi pareja es el antiguo alumno de Kakuzu, no es muy mono, pero me gusta su pinta de desastre, con el pelo negro largo, la piel morena y los ojos castaño-oscuros, además no se mete en mi vida, nos soportamos bien.

-Joder, es que a ver quien aguanta al flipado del inglesito...

Era el alumno de Hidan, y, la verdad, si que es insoportable, sobretodo en los temas religiosos, Hidan-sama le lavó el poco cerebro que tenía, ahora se parecen demasiado.

-¡¡Pobre Lau-chaaaaaaaaaan!!

Se lanza a abrazarla, estrellándose las dos contra una farola. Se caen al suelo.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro lentamente, "no las mates, vamos, no puedes matar a alguien aquí, hay demasiados testigos...", me recuerdo.

Si fuera un dibujo manga me habría caído la típica gota de sudor.

-Me largo a casa.- anuncio antes de pasar por su lado, sin mirarlas.

Ahora parece que Laura se ha quedado medio inconsciente por el golpe, y Yamako la zarandea gritando "¡¡Lau-chan no mueras!!"

Todo esto me aburre, joder, yo sólo quiero volver con Itachi, no es tan complicado...

-¡¡Ángela-chan!!- escucho gritar a Yamako a mi espalda.

No me vuelvo, ¿por qué mierda no me dejan en paz? Como me gire les parto la cara a las pesadas del capullo estas.

Laura me coge del brazo.

-¡Oye! Que tenemos que hablar contigo, no huyas.

-¿Qué queréis?- me deshago de su agarre.

Ambas sueltan una risita que me preocupa.

-¿Vamos a tu casa a cotillear?- ¿pero tendrán cara? ¿no se acaban de auto invitar?

¿Y como que cotillear?

Mientras me hago esas preguntas hemos llegado a mi casa, no se como, pero así es.

No hay nadie aquí, mejor.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-En cuanto me digáis lo que sea os echo.- aviso.

-Vale.- aceptan.

-Pues vamos al grano.- anuncia Laura. Asiento.- Ángela-chan... – creo que ya por dónde van los tiros.-...Nos ha dicho un pajarito que conoces a Sasuke...

Vaya, esto no es lo que me esperaba...

-Hmp.- demasiado tiempo soportando los "hmps" de Itachi me ha afectado...

-¡Lo sabía!- grita Yamako, que tía mas gritona, hay que ver...

-¿Estás traicionando a Itachi?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver que conozca a su hermano? Además, fue en una misión que él mismo me dio.

-Mírala, se ha puesto a la defensiva.- se burla la mediana.

Frunzo el ceño.

-No.- niego. Se ríen.- Si sólo era esa gilipollez largaos.

Me ignoran.

-Voy al baño.- anuncia Laura.

-No sabes donde está.

-Pues lo busco.

-Te acompaño.

-Vale.

Las miro alternativamente durante su corta conversación, hasta que desaparecen por el pasillo.

Unos ojos como rubíes me están mirando, la oscura figura está con la espalda apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados, detrás de la puerta.

Me giro, debo admitir que estoy más que contenta de que haya aparecido, aunque no me gusta demasiado que haya tenido que ser mientras esas dos están aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto levantándome y acercándome a él, que sigue en silencio, en el fondo de sus ojos veo... ¿decepción?- ¿Qué...?

Su cara de mala leche da más miedo que nunca. Aparta la mirada, para centrarse en la puerta, que se ha abierto.

-I...tachi-sama...- tartamudea Yamako, con ojitos brillantes.

Laura entra después.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu, Itachi-sama!- saluda, con un inclinamiento de cabeza.

El aludido les dirige una leve mirada y vuelve a fijar los ojos en mí.

-Han matado a tu compañero, Ángela.

Me quedo de piedra. Le miro con los ojos como platos, mi cerebro no asimila esa información.  
-Lo han matado.- repite.

Aprieto los puños.

No es que fuéramos amigos, ni nada, pero, joder, era mi compañero...

-¿Quién?- pregunto en un gruñido.

Itachi no contesta, parece que no lo sabe, vuelvo a preguntar.

-Itachi, ¿quién lo ha hecho?

-No lo sabemos.- responde por fin.- Tu nueva compañera te espera en su habitación.

¿Nueva COMPAÑERA? No conozco a ninguna tía aquí, aparte de nosotras tres y la chica del pelo azul. Además, ¿qué coño importa eso? ¡Johnny está muerto! ¡Y el asesino sigue por ahí! Joder, ¿alguien más quiere amenazarme? Venga, uno más no se notará, ¡a cazar a Ángela se ha dicho! Me estoy volviendo paranoica, y con razón.

De pronto descubro que estoy llorando, aunque mi expresión no ha cambiado. Bajo la cabeza, dejando que el pelo me tape, lo último que quiero es que me vea llorar.

Alguien me abraza por los hombros. Yamako sonríe débilmente.

_Flashback_

Johnny se levanta, sacando la mano ensangrentada del cuerpo inerte de su última víctima, que cae al suelo con un sordo sonido.

Hace una mueca de asco.

-Si mi novia me viera así me dejaría.- murmura, limpiándose la sangre de las manos en la capa.

Río levemente.

-Pues si que es tiquismiquis tu novia...

-Tiquismiquis nada, ella es _nice_.

Bufo.

-Es lo mismo. Además, no te pega.

Alza una ceja.

-¿Me estás llamando guarro?

Asiento, aún con una sonrisa, este tío siempre consigue ponerme de buen humor.

Me saca la lengua, en un gesto puramente infantil, vuelvo a reírme.

-No tiene sentido verte hacer eso cuando acabas de cargarte a un tío.

Muestra una sonrisa torcida.

-Si para ser un akatsuki hay que tener el ceño fruncido todo el día, creo que paso.

-Es tarde para eso, compañero.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Vamos, sólo queda el ala oeste, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Asiento y salimos disparados.

_Fin flashback_

¿Qué será ahora de la novia de Johnny? Joder, esto es tan injusto, ese tío tenía mucha vitalidad...

Y ahora esta muerto, y nadie sabe porque.

-Ángela.

La voz de mi antiguo sensei me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

Yamako me suelta. De pronto recuerdo que tenía que ir con mi nueva compañera.

-Nos vemos otro día.- me despido con voz débil.

Ambas asienten, antes de marcharse.

-¿Por qué mi nueva compañera de equipo tiene casa propia en Akatsuki?- Pregunto aún con voz queda.

-No tiene familia.- responde simplemente.

Asiento. Aún estoy asimilando que mi compañero de Akatsuki se ha ido, las palabras de mi antiguo sensei apenas tienen sentido para mí.

Desaparece. Yo aún sigo de pie. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ah, si, ir a la casa de nosequién.

Me esfumo en un "_puff_"

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que tenía pensado saltarme este capítulo y el siguiente xD Pero bueno, no está tan mal, ¿no? (Es evidente que si) xDD

Ya no sé como pedir apoyo, así que sólo diré: **por favor, dejad un review con cualquier gilipollez, ¡sólo hay que pinchar aquí abajo!**

"_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja"_


	8. Chapter 8: Hate&Love

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga

* * *

**¡¡DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!** *oo* No creí que recibir cuatro reviews pudieran hacerme tan feliz *oo* Lo que no pega mucho con este capítulo

Hoy no puedo enrollarme ni contestaros, gomene :( Tengo prisa T_T La próxima vez puede que sí ponga parrafada ^^

Bueno, ya os dejo el capitulo, por favor, dejadme más reviews :´) ¡Gracias otra vez!

* * *

**La odio**. No es que me caiga mal o que esté celosa, es mucho más fuerte que eso, es que la odio como no he odiado a nadie en mi vida. Samantha, ese es su nombre.

Terminamos de aniquilar a los guardas y conseguimos el pergamino que nos pidió la del pelo azul, compañera de el Líder (suena sectario pero así es).

-Vamos, Angela.- su acento francés me pone enferma, maldita sea, a mi me gustaba ese idioma antes...

-Es Ángela, con acento en la "a".- le corrijo, en un gruñido.

Pasa de mí y ponemos rumbo de nuevo a la sede de la organización.

¿Qué decir de ella? ¿Basta con mencionar que vive del dinero de Akatsuki? ¿O hace falta que diga que además habrá hecho favores sexuales a todos los miembros de la sect... organización?

Como me entere de que ha pasado por la cama de Itachi la mato, juro que la mato.

No decimos nada en todo el camino. De vez en cuando me pico y me da por adelantarla, no se pretendiendo demostrar qué, pero bueno.

Me lanza una mirada de superioridad que crispa mis nervios. Aprieto los dientes, tratando de ignorarla.

Dios, ¿por qué a mí?

-Angela, - sonríe perversamente- ¿cuántos años tienes?

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- sigo sin mirarla, si lo hago es probable que no pueda contenerme y me la cargue.

-¿Tan pequeña eres? Vaya...

-¡Tengo casi quince años!- acabo gritando.

Se ríe.

-Pobre niñita... no sabes dónde te has metido...

Aprieto la mandíbula con más fuerza.

-No sabía que en Akatsuki daban de comer a las putas cómo tú a las que no quieren ni sus padres, en eso llevas razón.- gruño entre dientes y acabo con una sonrisa sádica de suficiencia.

Se para. Me doy cuenta y me detengo. La encaró, me importa una mierda si la he herido, sólo soy sincera. Ladeo la cabeza, ella aún esta asumiendo el golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam? – Está temblando de ira.- La verdad duele, ¿no?- vuelvo a sonreír con sadismo.

-Tú...- ha sonado como el gruñido de un perro. Enfoca su iris azul en el mío, que debido a la sombra de los árboles debe verse oscuro.

Parece que se relaja y sonríe, perversa.

-Al menos yo he probado aquello con lo que sueñas desde hace tanto, los cuervos son más cálido de lo que parecen, depende de la persona. Supongo que las niñitas irritantes como tú no son su mayor fantasía.- se ríe.

Yo me he pasado, sí, pero ella se lo merece más.

Me abalanzo contra ella con un grito desgarrado de ira.

* * *

Abro el armario, buscando vendas. Se me cae encima una montaña de rollos de papel higiénico, los aparto y sigo rebuscando, aún con una mano en el hombro, dónde tengo la profunda mordedura que parece hecha por un perro gigante. Nada, no hay vendas.

Además, necesitaré puntos en esto...

Intento mover el brazo derecho, en cuyo hombro está la herida y sólo consigo caerme al suelo del dolor.

No puedo ir al hospital ni nada de eso, ¿cómo explicaría esto? No existen perros tan grandes, ni siquiera lobos, como para tener una mandíbula de éste tamaño...

Joder, mi orgullo me impide pedir ayuda a alguien para que me de puntos ahí, yo no llego ni veo bien mi propio hombro, ni siquiera con un espejo delante. Pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo ir con la herida abierta por ahí...

No estoy acostumbrada a ser herida, físicamente, quiero decir. Creo que en toda mi vida me he hecho heridas graves... dos veces, contando ésta. La primera fue entrenando, un profundo picotazo en el costado, no hace falta explicar como pasó, ¿no? Itachi puede ser muy bestia, aunque normalmente, gracias a dios, sea muy tranquilo. La verdad es que ese día me lo merecía, que pava era.

Me estoy mareando y tengo frío, no si al final moriré desangrada por la zorra de Samantha.

Está bien, me tragaré mi orgullo y haré una visita a mi antiguo sensei, aunque es probable que me mande a la mierda, o que no esté en su casa, para variar.

No he visto un tío más ocupado en mi vida...

Me transporto a la Villa de la Lluvia, y me dirijo a mi destino.

¿Qué día es hoy? Ah, sí, domingo, ayer fue sábado y fui a desayunar con Laura y Yamako. Parece que haya pasado una eternidad desde que Itachi me dijo lo de Johnny...

Voy recordando la pelea con Samantha, que ha resultado mucho más fuerte de lo que había mostrado en la misión del pergamino. Aunque es que la misión había sido bastante fácil, la verdad...

Dios, ahora empieza a dolerme con más fuerza el hombro, joder... maldita zorra...

Lo hemos dejado en empate, pero pienso cargármela, en serio, a la próxima me la cargo.

Tengo lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, aunque mi rostro sigue siendo una máscara.

Me paro enfrente de la casa, con los nudillos sobre la puerta, de pronto dudo en llamar.

Pero la entrada se abre.

-Aparta.- exige Itachi, con voz neutral, como siempre, tratando de salir por la puerta que estoy bloqueando.

Me dirige una leve mirada, ha visto mi herida, sé que la ha visto, pero no le importa. Claro, ¿por qué iba a importarle? Ahora no se que decir, soy tan estúpida... ¿por qué vuelvo una y otra vez para ser rechazada? Me ha demostrado de sobra que no le importo lo más mínimo, ¿por qué me niego a asumirlo? Haga lo que haga, insista lo que insista, él no me quiere, dudo siquiera que le caiga bien. Si muero aquí mismo probablemente se limitaría a pasar al lado de mi cadáver, sin mirarme.

Me coge por los hombros y me aparta, se ha manchado de sangre. Ya estoy llorando.

Limpia la sangre en la capa, y pasa por mí lado tranquilamente. No puedo controlar mi llanto, soy tan ilusa, tan inocente... ¡maldita debilidad! Su ayuda nunca estuvo a mi alcance, ni su ayuda ni nada que tenga que ver con él. Y ahora...

...¿a quién recurrir cuando no hay nadie a quién le importes?

Me encuentro sentada en los escalones que llevan al territorio del Uchiha en Akatsuki.

Me he sentado aquí poco después de que se fuera, necesito pensar. Me abrazo las rodillas, hundiendo la cara entre ellas, para seguir con mis sollozos amortiguados ahora. ¿Qué espero? ¿Qué llegue y me ofrezca su mano para ayudarme? ¿Qué me consuele? Nunca se ha apiadado de mí, mis lágrimas no pueden conmoverle, nada puede conmoverle, hoy menos. No he olvidado su expresión de ayer, ¿qué le he hecho para que me odie así? Es de hielo, lo tengo claro, supongo que es la principal razón por la que le admiro, ojala fuera capaz de matar mis sentimientos, sólo me entorpecen y me debilitan. Como ejemplo está la pelea en la que me he metido hoy mismo, sentir sólo lleva al dolor. El dolor lleva al odio, el odio sólo promueve más odio, ¿y el amor? Ja, humillación, está claro.

Sólo falta lluvia en está imagen, si yo fuera bella parecería un dibujo de Victoria Francés, se llamaría "Desolación", o tal vez, "Soledad", o mejor "Idiota perdiendo el tiempo bajo la lluvia mientras se desangra".

Si me quedo aquí acabaré mal. Pero, ¿acaso importa? Me hundo más y más bajo mi nube de desolación.

Noto de pronto su presencia a mi lado, ha llegado hasta aquí sin que me diera cuenta, bueno, no sé de que me sorprendo...

Hace una mueca cuando me mira.

-Largo.- espeta, como si estuviera espantando a un perro vagabundo que olisquea en su basura.

No me muevo del sitio, mantengo la mirada baja, alicaída. Entierro la cara entre las rodillas de nuevo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y... cerrarse.

Emito un sollozo apagado.

-Lo siento...- gimoteo.

La puerta está abierta de nuevo, mi antiguo sensei me observa de pie en el marco de la entrada. Resopla, rindiéndose.

Me coge del brazo, tirando de mí. Me pongo en pie y automáticamente me mareo, ¿cuanta sangre debo haber perdido?

Prácticamente tiene que arrastrarme a su habitación. Me siento en su cama, de pronto me viene a al cabeza Samantha, sólo de imaginármela aquí, bajo sus sábanas... Siento fuego recorriéndome de los pies a al cabeza, aprieto las manos, aunque no tengo demasiada fuerza en este momento.

-Quítate la capa y la camiseta.- me ordena, sobresaltándome, ¿Cómo voy a quedarme en ropa interior delante de él? A ver, entiendo que no puede curarme a través de la ropa, pero no puedo evitar que la idea de quitármela aquí me produzca... ¿vergüenza? Sí, supongo que sí, soy una cría, después de todo.

Al final obedezco, sin atreverme a mirarle. Arrugo la capa y la camiseta y las pego a mí, tapándome la parte de delante.

Mantengo la mirada baja y repito otro "lo siento". Finge no oírme, se sienta de rodillas detrás de mí y se concentra en clavar la aguja en mi piel y volver a sacarla, cosiéndome la herida. No ha preguntado como me lo he hecho, ni porqué me he quedado aquí, simplemente me cura para que vuelva a mi casa y le deje en paz. ¿Por qué no me manda a la mierda de una vez? Apuesto a que es lo que está deseando.

-Deberías haber ido a ver a Kakuzu.- dice de pronto, sin apartar la vista de mi hombro ensangrentado, el cual ha limpiado y desinfectado antes de empezar coser la herida.

Separo los labios para contestar.

-Contigo es con el único con el que tengo confianza.- murmuro con voz ronca.

Aunque no le veo sé que ha fruncido el ceño.

Se estará tragando lo que piensa, que supongo que será algo así como "¿y tú quién eres para coger confianza conmigo, niñata?" o algo peor.

Trago saliva ante mis propios pensamientos. Aun así debo concentrarme en algo para ser menos consciente del dolor de mi hombro.

Finalmente me decido por centrarme en el leve roce de sus manos contra mi piel, que se me pone de gallina.

-Itachi...- murmuro, en voz baja, pues tengo miedo de molestarle.- ¿me... me odias?

De nuevo, parece fingir no escucharme.

-Deberías...- sigo hablando, todo apunta a que esto será un monólogo.-Yo le odiaría si algún enano fuera tan pesado como lo soy yo.- esbozo una sonrisa amarga.

-No te odio.-responde, con su siempre tranquila e indiferente voz, que hace creer que nada tiene que ver con él.

Sigo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Pero te caigo mal, ¿no?

-Me eres indiferente.- me suelta.

No sé como encajar eso, ¿es mejor o peor?

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que vuelvo a murmurar otra disculpa.

-No tengo derecho a quererte...- gimo antes de pensar lo que estoy diciendo.

-No merezco que nadie me quiera, soy un monstruo asesino ¿recuerdas?- gruñe entre dientes.

Eso me coge desprevenida, ¿qué? O sea, ¿QUÉ?

Intento girarme, boquiabierta, ¿cómo puede decir algo así?

Me agarra del hombro sano, volviendo a ponerme mirando al frente.

-No te muevas.- ordena. Obedezco.

No volvemos a decir nada, yo sigo dándole vueltas a lo que ha dicho, ¿cómo puede odiarse a sí mismo? Después de todo, fue para salvar la aldea, o algo así, se supone que es como un héroe... Sacrificó todo lo que tenía por Konoha y su hermano...

Observo por el rabillo del ojo su rostro inexpresivo, ¿qué hace en Akatsuki alguien como él? ¿Por qué no se quedó en su villa a cuidar a su hermanito al que tanto quiere en realidad? Quiero decir... bueno, puede que Sasuke fue un poco pequeño para entender los motivos de su hermano, pero se habría quedado con él, eso seguro. El pequeño Uchiha no tendría que haber estado solo...

Justo entonces me doy cuenta de que mi antiguo sensei ha terminado. Me ha puesto una venda y todo, guau. Me visto con la camiseta negra de nuevo.

-Gracias...- susurro, levantándome.

Él me mira, pero no dice nada.

Me doy la vuelta, encarándolo y me abrazo a su cuello, con tanta fuerza que casi le tiro a la cama.

-... por todo.- termino la frase.

Baja la mirada, como siempre sin corresponder a mi brazo.

-Vete ya.- murmura.

Le suelto y me esfumo de allí, no sin sonreírle antes.

Ojala él fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo...

* * *

Oooh, que bonito xD Aviso que el próximo fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir... y aun no me convence v.v Además, **tal vez el siguiente sea el último...**

Eso ya se verá :)

"_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja"_


	9. Chapter 9: Death

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga.

* * *

Este capítulo sigue sin convencerme v.v Pero bueno xD no voy a ponerme a reescribirlo ahora :) Es muy corto pero intenso xD

Y... bueno, responderé generalmente a los reviews ^^

.... Y yo que pensaba que me había salido un Itachi muy blando... xDD Samantha es lo que llamo "la perfecta zorra" xD (originalidad por encima de todo -.-U) Y Ángela es algo así como mi inner xDDD Os adelanto que la cosa no termina bien v.v

¡Soy una sádica y lo que más me gusta en el mundo es torturar a mis personajes! =D

Ya os dejo con el capítulo, por cierto, he actualizado muy pronto xD

Disfrutad ^^

* * *

Ya han pasado un par de días, y esta noche estoy de un humor de perros, el bipolar de Itachi me ha fulminado con la mirada cuando la perra (nunca mejor dicho) de Samantha y yo nos los hemos encontrado a él y a Kisame, que iban a nosequé viaje a hacer nosequé, como se puede observar, no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho el tiburón, estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándole con la mirada el porqué de ese repentino odio por parte del Uchiha, que, como no, ha pasado de mí.

Bah, paso de todo, me voy a dormir y mañana volveré a pelearme con la zorra de mi compañera para descargar mi rabia y frustración...

...

Picotean en la ventana, me levanto sobresaltada. ¿Itachi? No, imposible, ¿para qué iba a venir? ¿Para explicarme lo de esta mañana? ¿Itachi explicando algo sin que nadie le haya obligado? Aún con absurdas esperanzas me levanto y abro la ventana. Este cuervo... es más grande y más terrorífico que Itachi. ¿Qué...?

-Ángela-chan...

Abro unos ojos como platos, esa voz... No, no, ¡no!

Todo se vuelve negro, siento un terrible frío en el cuello, ¿dónde estoy?

Se me aclara la vista.

No, en el infierno, otra vez... Llevo ese maldito collar, no, por favor...

Pero, ¿cómo sabía este monstruo dónde estaba? Un solo nombre aparece en mi mente: "Samantha"

-¿Y bien, Ángela-chan? ¿Has hecho los deberes?

No voy a darle el gusto de verme llorar de nuevo.

-No voy... ha traicionar a Itachi.

No me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, pero no me arrepiento. Prefiero que me mate mil veces antes de hacer algo que pueda dañar a mi antiguo sensei.

-Eso dices... pero lo harás, todos traicionáis a vuestros amigos para salvaros, tú no eres distinta, niña.

-Tortúrame, mátame, no voy ha decir nada, puede que sea sólo una niña, pero tengo principios. Itachi no es "un amigo" es la persona a la que más admiro y más quiero en el mundo.

-Estúpida... Y yo que pensaba que tal vez el misterioso asesinato de tu compañero te hiciera tomarte esto más en serio...

Abro mucho los ojos, entendiéndolo todo. Pero no me da tiempo a contestar nada.

La primera descarga. Aprieto los puños, "aguanta, chica dura" me digo a mí misma. Pienso en Itachi, nuestras charlas que siempre se me hacían demasiado cortas, las veces que me demostró algo parecido a afecto revolviéndome el pelo, las dos o tres leves sonrisas que tuve el placer de ver en su rostro, sus ojos negros...

Me cuesta mucho concentrarme, y ese terrible dolor me trae al presente una y otra vez, además de los recuerdos de Johnny. No voy a gritar, me niego. Me niego a humillarme y suplicar de nuevo.

El dolor sacude mis entrañas, aprieto dientes y puños con más fuerza.

-¿Cuánto crees que podrás aguantar, Ángela-chan? Si hablas ahora puedes ahorrarte mucho dolor, entiende que esto es absurdo.

-Sí, es absurdo, hagas lo que hagas... -no se si podré mantener mi voz firme durante mucho más.-... digas lo que digas... no seré tu herramienta.

-Vaya, ¿ahora vas de protectora? Estos niños... ¿Por qué crees que la información que tienes sobre él puede ser perjudicial si la compartes conmigo?

-Cierra la... puta boca... bastardo...- gimo, la ultima palabra suena más bien como el gruñido agonizante de algún animal. "Aguanta, ¡aguanta!", me repito.

La dosis de chakra que estaba empleando en el jutsu ha aumentado.

Esta vez si grito, con un sonido desgarrado. Se me nubla la vista, estoy temblando de los pies a la cabeza, el sudor recorre cada célula de mi piel y mi corazón parece querer huir de mi cuerpo.

Pero de pronto algo tira la silla, conmigo en ella, y no me ha caído el pesado mueble encima de milagro. Todo ocurre demasiado rápido para que mi cerebro lo asimile, entonces me doy cuenta de que el dolor ha desaparecido.

No entiendo nada, pero siento una presencia que me reconforta más de lo que hubiera sido capaz cualquier otra cosa. No me ha abandonado, al fin y al cabo.

Aún con los ojos empañados identifico a cierta distancia la figura de mi antiguo sensei.

A pesar de todo, sonrío. Aunque mi alivio dura poco.

Itachi se ha enfrentado a Tobi, y no parece estar en condición de ganar.

Escucho su conversación a lo lejos, aunque queda algo acallada por los golpes.

-No puedes vencerme, esto no es propio de ti, nunca te enfrentarías a alguien a quien no puedes ganar. Es un suicidio.- ni siquiera puedo ver los golpes que van esquivando y lanzando, no porque mi vista este borrosa, sino porque se mueven demasiado rápido como para que pueda captar sus movimientos.

Tobi dice algo más, que no escucho, pero sólo oigo el final de la frase.

-... y que al final terminaras cogiéndole cariño, eres realmente sorprendente, Itachi...

¿Cogiéndome cariño a mí? Pues si que lo ha disimulado bien...

Intento moverme, parece que puedo. Me incorporo, aún me tiemblan las manos. Necesito quitarme el collar, pero no tiene ningún cierre. Voy en pijama, Tobi me ha sacado de mi casa así, estoy muerta de frío y miedo.

Tobi lanza a mi antiguo sensei contra la pared. Nunca había visto a Itachi recibir un golpe, y menos aún ser herido. Lanzo una exclamación. Se levanta, limpiándose las hileras de sangre que caen por la comisura de sus labios. Me muerdo el labio, con impotencia. ¿Soy una puta princesita en apuros? Dios, no, me niego. Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Vuelvo a mirar a Itachi.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunta el bastardo de Tobi. Él no contesta, sigue mirándole, trazando probablemente un plan para que ambos salgamos de ésta.

-Tengo que matar a la niña.

Me quedo paralizada, sus palabras resuenan en mi mente.

-¿Ma... tár... me?- me mira con sus fríos ojos rojos. Sé demasiado sobre él, está convencido de que hablaré. Me muerdo el labio de nuevo, dolida.

Tobi me mira con más interés. Itachi...

Nunca me he sentido tan sola y frágil en mi vida, uno quiere torturarme, el otro matarme. ¿Qué hago? Soy tan débil... Luchar no tiene sentido, ¿debería huir?

Miro a Itachi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Como siempre, no muestra ninguna emoción. No le importo, no le he importado desde el principio, ¿por qué me contó todo aquello? ¿Para tener una excusa para matarme? ¿Sabía él que pasaría esto?

-Vaya, Ángela-chan... No creo que después de esto dudes en hablar, ¿verdad?

Ya está, estoy segura, es un genjutsu, es la única explicación, Tobi ha usado un genjutsu para engañarme y ponerme contra Itachi. O eso es lo que quiero creer. Mi antiguo sensei me enseñó mucho sobre el genjutsu, debería ser capaz de saber si esto se trata de eso o no. Estoy tan confusa...

Itachi me sigue mirando, seguro de si mismo. Se acerca a mí, no intento huir. Prefiero morir en sus manos a vivir el resto de mis días sabiendo que he traicionado a la persona que más quiero. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Estoy de rodillas, en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y temblando. Vuelvo a ser la niña asustada y patética de hace dos semanas.

Siento su presencia cerca, y el gélido filo se su katana en el cuello, pone una mano en mi cabeza, cogiéndome del pelo. Aprieto los dientes, esperando que se libre de mí.

Mis lágrimas caen lentamente por la hoja del arma, como gotas de lluvia.

-Itachi...- gimo, aún llorando, demostrando mi debilidad, no suplico, sólo quiero decir su nombre cómo última palabra antes de morir. Levanto la cabeza, para quedarme como última imagen con sus ojos escarlata.

-Lo siento, Ángela...- susurra.

Escucho la hoja de su katana silbar en el aire antes de asestar el golpe que me dará muerte.

* * *

...

_¡Tadá!_ Soy cruel v.v Pero... ¿no os dan penita? *snif*

**Y la cosa termina aquí...**

O eso pensé cuando lo escribí xD Pero no, aún os queda tortura :) No sé cuanta, pero queda xD

Y el próximo capítulo es el más difícil de escribir, ha sufrido muchas modificaciones, y creo que tendré que reescribirlo por enésima vez porque sigue sin gustarme, así que tardaré un poco :-S

¡Inconformismo por encima de todo!

Pd: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Gracias por el apoyo :´)

"_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja"_


	10. Chapter 10: I'm still here

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

**ATENCIÓN**: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga.

* * *

¡Gomeneeeeeeeeee! Mi maldito Internet se ha estropeado *snif* He conseguido publicar a través del ordenador del instituto v_v

¡Jooo! ¡Muchos reviews! *oo* (¿He dicho alguna vez que soy adicta? xD) ¡¡**Arigatou**!! *oo*

Puede que explotéis de lo largo que es este capi xDD (No sabía por dónde cortarlo v.v) Y eso que le he quitado una página que me parecía excesivamente empalagosa y que no pegaba absolutamente nada con el personaje (Con Ita-sama digo) Así que… **¡eliminar!**

Y todo arreglado =)

**¡¡Capi 10!!** (lol, ¿10 ya?)

* * *

Yo… estoy… ¿dónde coño estoy? Oh, mi dulce y tierno sensei me ha dejado vivir… ¿no? Porque estoy viva, ¡¿no?! Toco el suelo que está próximo a mi cara. Está frío… Siento frío, luego estoy viva.

Mi vista se aclara y el cerebro parece volver a funcionar. Un par de ojos color sangre me miran intensamente. Me incorporo, ya que estaba tumbada en su regazo. Le cojo la cara con ambas manos y centro su mirada en la mía, no tiene buen aspecto. Recuerdo su enfrentamiento con el misterioso Tobi.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

Frunce el ceño y me abraza.

-Idiota, la que estabas inconsciente eras tú.- gruñe, enterrándome entre sus brazos con más fuerza. No muestra emoción en la voz, pero sus actos hablan por sí solos.

Sonrío y le devuelvo el abrazo, encantada de éste repentino cambio.

-No entiendo, tú… ¿ibas a matarme?- me separo un poco de él para poder hablar.

Se pone serio y me mira con gesto de gravedad, sopesando algo. Suspira y se inclina hacia mí, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-No puedo matarte.- susurra cuando se separa de mí.

Le miro fijamente, incrédula, luego sonrío y esta vez soy yo la que le besa.

Noto como me zarandean.

-Án-ge-la…

Me incorporo bruscamente, sobresaltada. Suspira.

-Levántate, me aplastas.

Miro a mi alrededor, aturdida. Me encuentro en una habitación espaciosa, bastante oscura, con una única ventana rota. Las paredes están escorchadas y, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, puedo ver que hay varias puertas enfrente de donde nos encontramos nosotros; no hay muebles ni adornos, salvo algunos cristales rotos de botellas en el suelo.

-Levántate.- vuelve a exigir la voz ahora irritada de mi antiguo sensei detrás de mí.

Estoy sentada en su regazo, ahora entiendo…

-¡Ha sido un sueño!- exclamo con voz desgarrada y desilusionada.

Frunce el ceño y me empuja, tirándome al polvoriento suelo, cuya suciedad me hace toser escandalosamente.

-¿Dónde…?

-En una casa abandonada, en tu ciudad.- responde antes de que yo termine de formular mi pregunta.

Se levanta y se sacude la polvareda, haciéndome toser de nuevo.

-Recoge lo imprescindible de tu casa, nos vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- pregunto alarmada, mientras estiro los brazos y giro la cabeza violentamente para mirarle acusadoramente.- ¿Me secuestras?

Esa idea me gusta y mucho, pero no tengo intención de demostrarlo.

-Lejos.- contesta, indiferente.

-Oye… ¿tú no ibas a matarme?- pregunto mientras caminamos por la calle dirección a mi casa. Él ha usado un jutsu de camuflaje, adoptando la apariencia de un chico de mi edad. La capa y el resto de ropas han desaparecido, viste una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros negros con converse negras. "¿Cómo conoce las converse?" me preguntó mientras espero su respuesta.

-He cambiado de idea.- responde sin dignarse a mirarme, con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Cómo que has cambiado de idea?!- exclamo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Me avisa que baje el tono con la mirada.- ¿Cómo puedes decidir sobre mi vida con tanta despreocupación?- pregunto en un tono más bajo, pero igualmente histérico.

-Hmp- se encoge de hombros.- Sólo sigo mis intereses, no es nada personal.- me mira.- Te he dejado vivir, deberías estarme agradecida.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Mil gracias, gran genio Uchiha, se ha dignado a no matarme! ¡No soy digna de su compasión!

-Bueno, para ya, ¿no?

Gruño.

-Eres un cabrón.

-Lo sé.- muestra una leve media sonrisa perversa que me vuelve loca, aunque procuro que no se me note.

Bufo y ruedo los ojos.

-¡¡Ángela-chaaaaan!!

Me giro sobresaltada. Yamako y Laura aparecen corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Oh dios…- retrocedo un paso, preparándome para recibir el golpe.

Yamako es la primera en abalanzarse sobre mí, sorprendentemente aguanto de pie. Me he alegrado demasiado pronto… Laura termina de tirarnos al suelo, el golpe iba con más potencia.

Ahora estamos las tres en el suelo, ellas dos ríen, Itachi mira impaciente y yo… yo me ahogo.

-¡¡¡Alwshfjgwdmmm!!!-grito, bajo los cuerpos de mis compañeras de clase.

Se separan de mí.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunta la mayor.

-¡Que os alejéis de mí!

Yamako se cruza de brazos.

-¡Llevas desaparecida una semana!- exclama, como regañándome.-Pensábamos que estabas muerta.- añade, con un sorprendente e insultante cambio de tono a indiferencia.

-Pues ya veis que no.- respondo, cortante. Espera… ¡¿una semana?!

Laura se levanta la primera, nosotras la imitamos.

-Sep.- asienten.

Se percatan entonces de la presencia del Uchiha y se vuelven rápidamente.

-¡Itachi-sama!- exclama Laura con los ojos brillantes. Yamako está sin habla.

El moreno las mira, y saca las manos de los bolsillos de los vaqueros para cruzarse de brazos.

-Deberíais procurar pasar inadvertidas, Yamako-san, Laura-san...

Les reprime, haciendo que me sienta superior a ellas momentáneamente. Sonrío con suficiencia, al lado del que ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca dejará de ser mi sensei.

-De verdad, sois unas escandalosas.- asiento, cruzándome de brazos al igual que el Uchiha.

Ambas me fulminan con la mirada.

-Gomen...-murmura entre dientes la mediana.

-Itachi-sama, ¿por qué acompañas a Ángela-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?- interviene Laura.

-Nada que os incumba.- me adelanto yo rápidamente.

Cojo a Itachi de la manga de la camiseta y tiro de él, indicándole que la reunión con esas dos ha terminado y que tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Sensei extrañamente se deja arrastrar.

-Bueno, ¡¡nos vemos otro día, Ángela-chan, Itachi-sama!!

-Puede que tarde... bastante, ponte cómodo o lo que sea.- le aviso antes de girarme y ponerme ha abrir y cerrar cajones y armarios.

-Hm.

A ver... si tuvieras que empaquetar tu vida... ¿qué elegirías?

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, gracias a dios no hay nadie en casa. Cojo una chaqueta, luego dudo y cojo la otra, demasiado abrigada, demasiado fina... El cargador del mp3, el mp3, ropa, colgantes, pulseras, anillos, el lápiz de ojos...

No, el móvil no, ¿para qué lo querría? ¡Ah! Necesitaré algún libro, para evadirme un poco de mi extraña y desconcertante realidad...

Subo las escaleras de nuevo y entro en mi habitación.

Itachi está tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con el pelo suelto esparcido por la almohada y un libro entre sus manos, sobre las rodillas que mantiene flexionadas. Me acuesto a su lado, pegándome a él, girando el tronco hasta quedar mirándole. Olvido por completo mi tarea de hacer las maletas.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto dirigiendo mi mirada al libro.

No me contesta, me incorporo para ver la portada.

Oh, ¿Cómo no lo he reconocido antes? _Voluntad de fuego_, un libro de Naruto. Bufo, exasperada.

-¿No puedes relajarte un segundo? Todo lo que haces tiene siempre un porqué, que aburrido eres...

Pasa de mí, concentrado en la lectura. Vuelvo a recostarme a su lado, mirando la página en la que está, es un libro nuevo y aún no lo he leído. Está en el apartado de personajes, dónde te pone una descripción de los mismos. Ahora mismo lee el apartado de Naruto… ¿por qué le interesa de pronto el Uzumaki? Bah, paso de preguntarme el porqué de todo lo que hace Itachi, nunca le entenderé. Vuelvo a mirarle a él, y me pongo a enredar los dedos en su largo pelo azabache, observándole embobada. Entrecierra los ojos, con aire somnoliento.

-Hey, ¿te da sueño si te toco el pelo?- sonrío, es muy extraño que tenga cosas tan humanas. Creo que siempre le he visto más como un vampiro, un inmortal, un no-muerto...

-Mm...

Deja el libro sobre la cama, a su lado. Sigo en mi tarea de adormecerlo, ya está bien que se relaje un poco, como le he dicho antes.

-Deberías dormir...- le aconsejo casi con dulzura, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-Es probable que lo haga si no paras.- murmura, sus músculos de destensan. Sonrío.

-Que te duermas conmigo al lado puede ser peligroso,- rozo su mejilla con la nariz.-no me hago responsable de mis actos.- ha sido un pensamiento en voz alta, más bien.

-Mm...- repite, más dormido que despierto.

Sigo enredando los dedos, ahora más despacio. Con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla más alejada de mí, aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Esto me parece más un sueño que una escena real...

Gira un poco la cabeza para pegar más su mejilla a mi mano, con los ojos cerrados. Tiene la cara helada.

-¿No tienes frío?

Asiente, abriendo un poco los ojos ahora negros, como dándose cuenta él mismo de que así es. Suspira con tristeza, rindiéndose, luego se gira hasta darme la espalda, acostándose de lado. Mantengo la mano con la que estaba acariciándole suspendida en el aire un segundo, luego la dejo caer, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...

-Tenemos que irnos.- me recuerda, aún sin mirarme, para luego incorporarse y volver a hacerse su típica coleta baja.

-Hai...

Y pensar que por un momento, a pesar de la temperatura de su piel me ha parecido casi cálido...

Cojo el libro de un lado y se abre por la página de personajes en la que aparece el mismo Itachi, esta si me la he leído cientos de veces, pero algo llama mi atención.

-Veintiún años...- las cuentas no me salen, Sasuke tiene mi edad, más o menos, y él e Itachi se llevan menos de seis años...- ¿Tienes veintiún años?

Me mira extrañado y hace cuentas (o eso creo).

-No, pero, ¿qué importa eso?

Me quedo paralizada.

-Itachi, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Entorna los ojos, entiendo lo raro que es esto de pronto, pero...

-Diecinueve, creo. ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Cree? No se porqué no me sorprende que no sepa seguro su edad... Sacudo la cabeza y busco la página de Sasuke: dieciséis... Ahogo una exclamación.

-¡Este libro está basado en el futuro! ¡En lo que ocurrirá en dos años!

Me mira, veo algo de sorpresa en su normalmente inexpresivo rostro.

-Déjamelo.

Se lo paso, aún por la página de Sasuke y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama, inspeccionando el libro. Una idea ilumina mi mente, de pronto siento vértigo.

-I-itachi...- no aparta la mirada de la página de su hermano, pero yo sigo hablando.- El manga... el manga también está basado en lo que ocurrirá en dos años...- me cuesta trabajo pronunciar las palabras, es demasiado lo de conocer el futuro.

Nos miramos (y yo me pongo roja, dicho sea de paso.)

-El ordenador está abajo.

Asiente, y en un segundo ambos estamos frente a la pantalla.

Yo hace mucho, mucho tiempo seguía el manga, lo dejé antes incluso de unirme a Akatsuki, así que no me di cuenta.

¿Cómo era la maldita página en la que me los bajaba? Busco en Google y le doy a descargar en la primera dirección que me sale.

_Manga 381 de Naruto._

Al fin se descarga y lo leemos, está en japonés, pero lo entendemos perfectamente; básicamente porque él es un dibujo manga y yo aprendí el idioma al unirme a la organización_, _como el resto.

Jiraya es masacrado por Pain, esbozo una leve sonrisa, por supuesto, ni los tres sannins juntos podrían contra nuestro líder. Sin embargo Itachi no parece nada satisfecho.

-Bájate el anterior.

Le miro extrañada y luego comprendo.

-Ah, vale, Sasuke-chan es lo primero...

Para variar, se limita a ignorarme, pero yo obedezco. Al principio del capítulo es otra vez lo de Jiraya contra Pain, pero en la página siete...

-Guau, si que cambiará Sasuke.

No me hace el menor caso y lee la página con rapidez, para luego pasar a la siguiente, y la siguiente... No me deja leer nada. ¿Cómo ha aprendido de pronto a usar un ordenador? No, espera, no me lo digas: es cosa del sharingan, como todo. Me dan ganas de reírme, pero me controlo y miro a la pantalla cuando veo a Itachi echarse de nuevo en la silla. Ahora me toca a mí enterarme de lo que pasa.

Leo el manga y me vuelvo hacia él, con los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué mierda está tan tranquilo? Sasuke ha dicho que lo ve muerto... Bueno, no debería preocuparme, el pequeño Uchiha mucho hablar pero poco vengar.

-No te preocupa, ¿no?

-Bastante.- reconoce, sin inmutarse.

Frunzo el ceño, juro que no lo entiendo... Una idea imposible toma forma en mi mente y lo comprendo todo de pronto.

-¡Itachi! ¡¿No estarás preocupado por él en vez de por ti?!

-Claro.- responde como si fuera obvio.

-¡Pero...!- un vértigo horrible me marea de pronto.- ¡¡NO!! ¡¿LE VAS A DEJAR GANAR?!

-No creo que eso tenga nada que ver contigo.- se levanta, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Me quedo sentada boquiabierta e incapaz de reaccionar.

-Vamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.- me apremia.

Desaparece por la puerta un segundo y vuelve con mi mochila y el libro en la mano.

Me levanto y los cojo, ausente.

Volvemos a ponernos en marcha, lanzo una última mirada a mi casa, no importa, no me dejo nada atrás.

-Tobi... no va ha rendirse, ¿no?

Niega con la cabeza, con la mirada al frente.

-Hay algo que deberías saber de "Tobi"...

Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es un jodido sádico?

Ignora eso.

-Él es Uchiha Madara.- dice de pronto. Me quedo a cuadros ¡¿un Uchiha?!

-¡Pero si asesinaste a todos menos a Sasuke!

-Madara me ayudó a hacerlo. Es el fundador de Akatsuki, además de un padre fundador de Konoha.

-P-pero entonces estaría muerto, o sería un viejo. Tobi... Tobi es sólo un pobre loco.

-¿Crees que supondría un rival para mí, que huiría si sólo fuera eso?

Me paro en seco y le miro muerta de miedo.

-Es... ¿es inmortal como Hidan?

-Un inmortal invencible... no puedes compararlo con Hidan.

Me recorre un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Intento otro cruce de miradas para calmar un poco este miedo no tan irracional, pero él vuelve a estar con la vista fija al frente. Aún así no desisto y me quedo mirándolo un buen rato, escrutando su rostro, parece realmente cansado...

-¿Dónde... dónde vamos, sensei?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-A un lugar seguro.- sigue sin mirarme.

Silencio.

-I-itachi... tengo... tengo miedo...- termino la frase en un gemido que hace pensar que esté a punto de echarme a llorar.

-Si fuera a dejar que te cogieran ya te habría matado yo mismo.- me coge de la mano.- Deja de temblar, nadie va a hacerte daño.- dicho y hecho.

Al contacto de su piel me recorre una especie de descarga eléctrica, que enciende mis mejillas. Vale, ahora me siento segura y con fuerzas para sonreírle agradecida.

* * *

Doble ración xD Mm… no me convence, pero bueno v.v No me sale nada mejor xD

Por supuesto que nuestra pequeña Angie no está muerta… **aún**…

Cuando me arreglen Internet (Solo Dios (Kishi) sabe cuando… v_v) Publicaré el siguiente ^^

Ale, a disfrutar de mi ausencia xDD

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja_


	11. Chapter 11: One step closer

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -.-U

**ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga.**

* * *

¡Aaaaaah! **¡Penúltimo capítulo!** =O Que corto se me ha hecho el fic xD Como digo siempre… ¡siguen sin convencerme estos capis! v.v ¿Por qué seré tan insegura? xD Debería ser más Ángela xD

En fin, me dejo de paranoias ^^ (Sigo sin Interneeeet T___T)

Disfrutad que con el siguiente se acaba .

* * *

-Nee...

-...

-¡Nee!

-...

-¡Itachii!

-Cállate.- suplica, con la cara hundida en la almohada, negándose a moverse, a pesar de mis constantes tirones de brazo.

-¡Vamoos! ¡Quiero ver la ciudad! Joder, estoy en Tokio y no puedo ni salir del hotel. ¿Tú sabes el tiempo que llevaba queriendo ver Japón?

Vuelvo a tirarle del brazo y no consigo ni moverlo un milímetro. Que tío más terco.

-¡Sensei! ¡¡Si no vienes me iré yo sola!!

-La encadenaré a un tabique y le taparé la boca con esparadrapo...- murmura en voz tan baja que parece que esté hablándose a sí mismo.

Le suelto y vuelvo a sentarme de piernas y brazos cruzados con la espalda pegada a la pared, encima de la almohada.

-Egoísta y vago sensei...

-De momento éste es el lugar más seguro, salir es un riesgo innecesario. Sólo serviría para gastar chakra y exponerte a ser encontrada.

-Pero... Madara... tengo un bunshin en mi casa, no debería darse cuanta de que no estoy allí...

Suspira con pesadez y se gira, para quedar boca arriba.

-¿Para que crees que sirve el sharingan, entre otras cosas?

Me quedo paralizada un segundo, dios, que tonta soy, era obvio...

-Pero... pero entonces...- estoy a punto de gritar, histérica, pero me tapa la boca.

-Tranquilízate, así no consigues nada.

-¡Slfmgfrgt!

Aparta la mano, dejándome respirar. Le miro con ojos llorosos cuando recupero el aliento.

-No empieces...

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y sigo haciendo pucheros, en un intento de conmoverle, aunque sé que es bastante imposible. Gruñe.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero ramen, y tú me vas a llevar a comer ramen.- entorno los ojos, ya no hay lágrimas en ellos.

-No.- es una negación rotunda.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tú sabes la población de Tokio? ¡Aquí es imposible encontrar a una persona en concreto!

-¿Acaso quieres arriesgarte a comprobarlo?- sisea, terroríficamente, entornando los ojos al mirarme.

Trago saliva.

-Pero...- empiezo, cabizbaja, rindiéndome.

-Hazme caso por una vez, Ángela.

-Yo siempre te hago caso.- me quejo en tono ácido.

Niega con la cabeza lentamente, no parece tener ganas de más gresca por esta mañana.

Después de un rato se levanta y coge el libro de _"Voluntad de Fuego"_, aunque ya se lo leyó varias veces en el tren y en el avión. Bueno, yo no me acuerdo bien, tardamos tanto en llegar que mis recuerdos acaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Me acerco a él cuando vuelve a tumbarse, para investigar el libro a su lado.

Unas dos horas después me aburro.

-Se acabó, me niego a pasar un día entero encerrada sin hacer nada. ¡Estoy en Japón, joder!

Hago un amago de levantarme, pero sensei me coge de la muñeca y tira de mí hasta tumbarme de nuevo.

-He dicho que no.- ordena con frialdad y algo de enfado, sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Y que vas a hacer para impedírmelo?

Baja el libro que sujeta con una sola mano, por debajo, y ladea la cabeza para lanzarme una mirada que helaría la sangre de cualquiera... de cualquiera menos de mí.

Vuelvo a intentar levantarme, pero sólo consigo que él me apriete más la muñeca, haciéndome daño.

-¡Ah! ¡Itachi-sensei, me haces daño!

-Pues quédate quieta de una vez.- gruñe, con su siempre monótona voz.

Hincho los mofletes, como una niña malcriada en plena rabieta de "me enfado y no respiro", aunque dudo MUCHO que le importe si me ahogo.

Al final me rindo y suelta mi dolorida muñeca.

La estancia vuelve a sumirse en un aburrido silencio.

-Ne, Itachi...- recupero el tono serio que uso cuando trato con otra gente.

-¿Hm...?

-Etto... ¿por qué no me mataste? Se nota a la legua que no me soportas...

Sigue leyendo, como si la cosa no fuera con él, aun así espero una respuesta.

-Madara tiene técnicas para hacerle confesar incluso a los muertos.

Abro mucho los ojos.

-¿Puede revivir a los muertos?

-Hm.

Me tomaré eso como una afirmación.

Abro aún más los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no devuelves a la vida a tu clan?

Vuelve a apartar la vista del libro para lazarme una de sus miradas de "no-hables-de-lo-que-no-sabes"

Trago saliva.

-Gomene...- ¿por qué me disculpo? A veces no me entiendo, en serio...

Pasan otras dos horas, hoy es el día más largo de mi vida.

-Tengo hambre.- anuncio de pronto, rompiendo el largo silencio.

-Llama al servicio de habitaciones y pídete algo.

Cojo el teléfono, sin rechistar.

-¿Tú no quieres nada?

-Dango.

Asiento y marco el número, que está apuntado en un papel.

-Oe...

-¿Qué?

Me muerdo el labio.

-Ponte tú... me da vergüenza hablar japonés.

Me mira y parpadea un par de veces, incrédulo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- frunce el ceño.

-Ya... ya lo sé, demo...

-Ángela, hablas más japonés que español.

-Ya, pero...

-Llevas toda la mañana hablando sin parar, ¿qué te cuesta seguir haciéndolo para dirigirte a los del hotel?

-Pero...

-Ya lo habrán cogido, será mejor que contestes.

Suelto una exclamación y me pego el auricular del teléfono a la oreja.

-Ohayo, llamo de la habitación 306, queríamos pedir la comida.- miro a Itachi, que pasa de todo.

-Muy bien, ¿qué desean pedir?- responde la voz grave de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Dango y un bol de ramen.

-Muy bien, se lo subirán enseguida.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- cuelgo el teléfono, me tiemblan las manos.

Aunque no lo parezca soy muy tímida con las personas que no conozco.

Sacudo la cabeza, ala, ya ha pasado el mal trago. Fulmino con la mirada a sensei, que cierra el libro, lo deja sobre la mesita y se frota los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

Me muerdo el labio, preocupada.

-Siempre pareces cansado... ¿por qué?

-Porque me agotas.

Me sonrojo, esa frase podría interpretarse de muchas formas, aunque sé en que sentido lo ha dicho... mi mente calenturienta empieza a fantasear. Sacudo la cabeza de nuevo. "No Ángela, no, no es el momento." Resoplo y noto como me rugen las tripas. Me tumbo boca arriba.

-Me muero de haaaambre.- me quejo, estirando los brazos.

-Puede que mueras de verdad si no te callas.- me amenaza sensei, que está sentado a mí lado contando el dinero que nos queda.

Le fulmino con la mirada.

-No me das miedo.- le saco la lengua.

Frunce el ceño y se recuesta de nuevo.

-Eso no es nada sensato por tu parte.

Gruño y avanzo a cuatro patas sobre la cama, acercándome a él.

-Mieentes.- canturreo, apoyando los brazos en el pecho del Uchiha, para luego cruzarlos y apoyar la barbilla en ellos.

Levanta la vista al techo un segundo, pensativo, y vuelve a mirarme.

-Tal vez.- reconoce, para luego incorporarse, apartándome.

Me siento en el borde de la cama.

-Sensei corta-rollos...

Itachi abre la puerta antes de que llamen y el encargado acerca un carrito y lo deja en medio de la estancia, en frente de la cama.

-¡¡Comida!!- me lanzo al carrito, pero el Uchiha me sujeta por el cuello del pijama, detrás de la nuca.

-Espera, si te cargas algo lo pagas tú.

Le fulmino con la mirada de nuevo.

-Yo no tengo dinero, lo sabes perfectamente, te estás volviendo como Kakuzu.- le advierto, antes de sentarme en la cama de piernas cruzadas, con el bol entre estas.

-Hmp.- odio esa respuesta tan... Uchiha.

Se mete en la boca la primera bolita del dango, mientras que yo estoy casi terminándome la comida. A veces me recuerdo a Naruto...

Varios días después nos fuimos a otro hotel, en las afueras de Okayama, ciudad de nacimiento de Masashi Kishimoto. No porque vayamos a visitarlo, no, aunque eso molaría muchísimo, ¿es alguien capaz de imaginarse la cara de Kishimoto cuando viera a Uchiha Itachi, su propia creación, entrar por la puerta? Sería demasiado, incluso para un genio-friki como él.

-No puedes alimentarte a base de ramen.- me dice cuando dejo el tazón de este mediodía en la bandeja.

-¿Como que no?, ¿y qué estoy haciendo?- replico, en tono de burla.

-Bueno, pero no es sano.- me avisa su siempre sosegada voz, mientras va a abrirle la puerta al servicio de habitaciones, para que recojan los platos sucios.

Le observo y reprimo un suspiro, ahora mismo parece tan... humano, tan real... Bueno, en realidad lo es, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Pero es extraño verle así, con ropa normal, algo parecido a un chándal completamente negro, descalzo y con el dango en la boca, como cualquier chico de diecinueve años en un hotel comiendo dango.

Estos días han sido tan tranquilos que siento que mi vida de pronto gira en el sentido correcto, y es un alivio saber que el sentido correcto incluye a sensei.

Saludo a las encargadas cuando entran con un leve movimiento de mano, pero ninguna de las dos chicas me mira, como siempre, sólo tienen ojos para Itachi. Me encantaría ver cómo se matan unas a otras cuando les dicen que tienen que ir dos personas a recoger en nuestra habitación, sí, y luego aparezco yo, las mato y me voy con el Uchiha.

Sonrío ante esa idea.

Veo como una camiseta negra cae en la cama de al lado, y enrojezco. La puerta del baño se cierra, como respondiendo a la pregunta que estaba planteándome.

Escucho ruidos como de picotazos en la ventana. Me quedo totalmente helada, no me atrevo ni a respirar, así que sólo se oye el agua de la ducha en el baño. Me encojo y me abrazo las piernas, haciéndome un ovillo. "Sólo mi imaginación..." vuelvo a oírlo. Trago saliva.

Sí, con eso de "sólo mi imaginación" es como empiezan las películas de miedo. Me levanto y voy hacia el baño, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho.

-¡Sensei!

Como respuesta el silencio, no, peor, el ruido de la ducha, y los latidos desbocados de mi corazón no ayudan.

-¡SENSEI!

Nada.

_Án-ge-la-chan..._

-¡¡ITACHI!!

-Muy tarde...- miro al Akatsuki enmascarado, con la espalda pegada a la puerta del baño.

-Tú no...- empiezo, con los ojos como platos.

-No, no le he hecho nada, aún...

Me tiembla el labio inferior, ¿aún? ¿Qué significa "aún"?

A lo lejos, como en otro mundo, oigo golpes y maldiciones por parte de una voz que conozco muy bien.

-¡Kuso! ¡Ángela! ¡Despierta!- golpes, golpes y un gemido de dolor.- ¡DEPIERTA Y...!

Un golpe más fuerte acalla la terminación de esa frase. Siento que la cabeza me va ha estallar. Me llevo las manos a ella al tempo que la agacho.

-¡¡NO LE MIRES A LOS OJOS!!

Aprieto los dientes. Sé lo que ocurre, pero estoy demasiado asustada para salir de este genjutsu. Cierro con fuerza los ojos. Vamos, Ángela, tú puedes, Itachi está esperando que lo hagas. Si no le decepcionaras, y más que eso, acabaréis mal, muy mal...

Pero... este genjutsu es _demasiado_ fuerte, yo no puedo con algo así.

-Ángela-chan...- le miro a los pies, siguiendo la orden de sensei.

Y de pronto todo desaparece.

* * *

¡Intriga! xD Bah, al final se mueren todos v.v xDD Es cooña (o no) En cualquier caso, en el siguiente se descubre todo -.-

¿Muy largo el capítulo? Mm.. a mi me lo ha parecido xD últimamente no sé ni quién soy, mucho menos por donde debo cortar el capitulo xD

Soy lo peor

Como siempre, ¡¡mil gracias por vuestros comentarios!! ^^ Sin ellos estaría perdida (más aún xD)

"_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja"_


	12. Chapter 12: Sometimes

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Dios), si no Itachi sería el protagonista, yo la coprotagonista y no sería un shonen, sino un hentai -///-U

**ATENCIÓN: Puede contener spoilers si no sigues el manga.**

* * *

"_Sometimes solutions are so simple, sometimes goodbye is the only way…"_

By Linkin Park, _Shadow of the day_ =)

¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya tengo Interneet! Vuelvo a ser persona :´)

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado con mi... cosa xDD Ya dije que no acababa bien v_v

En fin, he borrado una página que se supone eran los pensamientos de Itachi, y no pegaban absolutamente nada con el personaje v_v NADA. Y algunas cosas que me parecían demasiado cursis también las he borrado :) (¿y que le importa a nadie todo eso?) Nada, solo quería decirlo xDD

Bueno, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí en mi primer cosa *oo* Muchísimas gracias.

A leer se ha dicho xD (Menuda parrafada)

* * *

Vuelvo a estar en la habitación del hotel, aunque está ahora destrozada. Busco ansiosa a los Uchiha con la mirada, pero algo me coge por detrás antes de que mis ojos divisen nada.

-¡_Amaterasu_!

La sala queda envuelta en llamas negras. En un acto reflejo trato de cubrirme el rostro con los brazos, pero no puedo moverme por consecuencia del genjutsu de Madara.

De entre las llamas aparece una oscura figura que me arranca de los brazos de sensei y me lanza contra la pared de enfrente. Siento el impacto de la dura piedra contra mi espalda, un crujido me avisa de que varias costillas se han hundido.

Noto la sangre caer por mis labios y mi barbilla. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de dolor y quedo en el suelo, incapaz de moverme o hablar, como una muñeca sin vida.

-¿Cuántas molestias más te vas a tomar por esto, Madara-sensei? Ella no sabe más que tú.- escucho la sosegada voz de Itachi, que habla sin un ápice de emoción, como siempre.

-Si fuera así no la protegerías con tanto ahínco.- puntualiza el enmascarado.

Itachi no contesta y trata de levantarse, sólo para caer de nuevo al suelo, llevándose la mano al pecho.

¡¿Está herido?! No, no, ¡no! "¡Maldita sea! ¡Muévete!" me repito.

Madara se acerca a sensei, que parece tan capacitado para moverse ahora como yo.

El pánico me invade. No va a matarlo, ¡¿verdad?!

-Te estás muriendo...- murmura el anciano Uchiha, mientras Itachi empieza a toser con brusquedad y de su boca comienza a caer sangre.- ¿Cuánto debe quedarte? ¿Uno, dos años?- abro mucho los ojos, incapaz de asimilar esa nueva información. El Akatsuki enmascarado me mira.- Y la pobre e ilusa niña guardando silencio esperanzada... Dime, pequeña, ¿Por qué destrozas tu vida por alguien que no durará más de dos años a quien ni siquiera le importas? Sólo contesta a mis preguntas y vuelve a tu vida. Sabes que es lo que debes hacer, después serás libre. –hace una pausa y nos mira, alternativamente. Itachi se tapa la boca con una mano, entre cuyos dedos caen hileras de sangre mientras sigue tosiendo violentamente; yo no puedo moverme.- Es una pena...- repite, antes de darse la vuelta.- Volveremos a vernos, Ángela-chan.- se despide y amenaza antes de desaparecer, dejando la estancia en un completo silencio.

Recupero la movilidad de pronto. Me pongo en pie y camino a trompicones hasta sensei, dejándome caer enfrente de él.

Finalmente aparta la mano de su boca y la deja caer, para quedarse mirando la sangre que la cubre mientras su respiración sigue entrecortada, como si le costara trabajo.

-Abre el último cajón de la mesita.- ordena, con voz débil y ronca.

Dudo un segundo y obedezco sin una palabra. Me pongo en pie, avanzo hasta la mencionada mesita y me agazapo para abrir el cajón del final.

Hay medicamentos, agujas y pastillas. Vuelvo a mirar a mi sensei, cuyo pecho se infla y desinfla con esfuerzo, mientras deja la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

-Tráeme la jeringuilla con aguja y el bote transparente.- pide, con los ojos semicerrados.

Cojo lo que dice y vuelvo a dejarme caer de rodillas enfrente de él, esperando que diga algo más, tal vez.

Me mira y entiendo que tengo que hacerlo yo.

-12 miligramos.

Asiento y clavo la aguja en la tapadera de algo parecido a tela del bote, para llenarla de la cantidad que pide. Una vez hecho esto la cosa se complica.

Los ojos se me llenan de las lágrimas que antes conseguí tragarme cuando traspaso su piel e inyecto los doce miligramos de lo que sea esto. Cuando termino vuelvo a meterlo todo en el cajón.

-¿Por qué... por qué no me dijiste nada, Itachi?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.- responde en el tono más cortante que le permite su fatiga.

Me tapo la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que agacho la cabeza y empiezo a llorar, harta de todo.

-Madara tiene razón...- murmura pasados unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados.

Descubro de nuevo mi rostro y le miro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto destrozada.

No contesta, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Me percato entonces de que tiene el rostro cubierto de sudor, quedándole los mechones azabache más cercanos a la cara pegados a su frente, además presenta unas terribles ojeras y un pálido más intenso que nunca.

-¿Itachi?- le llamo, al ver que no responde. Sigue en silencio, le zarandeo débilmente por el hombro.- Itachi...- repito, con una nota de pánico en la voz.

Abre levemente los ojos.

-Está bien, Ángela, sólo estoy cansado... -asegura, en voz baja.

Intento secarme las lágrimas con los puños de las mangas del jersey.

-No me mientras, no estás bien.- nuevos sollozos salen de mi garganta.

Noto un roce frío en la mejilla. Entorno los ojos para ver a través de las lágrimas. Me está acariciando con el reverso de la mano.

-Ven...- me pide.

Obedezco y me hago un ovillo entre sus brazos, abrazándome a su espalda.

Por primera vez, Itachi corresponde al abrazo. Lloro con más fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su camiseta, mientras me acaricia el pelo en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-No puedes morir...- lloro.

-Todos morimos algún día.- susurra, aún demasiado débil.

-No, tú no, tú no puedes irte...- sé lo irracional que estoy siendo.

-No voy a arrastrarte conmigo nunca más...- susurra más bajo que antes, para después apoyar la mejilla en mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Antes de que me de cuenta yo también caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Todo lo que dijo Madara es cierto, Ángela. Yo moriré en breve y tú seguirás condenada. –murmura manteniéndome pegada a él, cosa que agradezco.

-No, tú no vas a morir.- me niego.

-Ángela... esto no es algo que se pueda elegir.- murmura en tono conciliador.

-Yo... ¡tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!- me niego en rotundo a esperar lo inevitable

Niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-No quiero que me salves, además, no puedes… nadie pude.

Aprieto los dientes y bajo la cabeza con un quejido lastimero. Me coge por el mentón para que vuelva a mirarle a los ojos.

-Escúchame.- empiezo a hacer pucheros, pero no le interrumpo.- Tengo que ponerte a salvo. Ya lo he decidido.- se apresura a decir antes de que me queje.- Te apartaré de todo esto, quieras o no. Y no volveremos a vernos.- termina, recuperando el tono serio, tranquilo e inflexible.

Me pongo pálida y le miro con los ojos como platos.

-N-no puedo hacer eso, Itachi...- murmuro aún sin creérmelo, para luego gritarle.- ¡Uchiha Itachi te has vuelto loco! ¡¿Cómo vas a abandonarme después de todo esto?! ¡No pienso separarme de ti ni de coña!- antes de que pueda volver a chillarle nada me atrae hasta si por la sujeción de la barbilla y siento su boca sobre la mía.

Me muerde el labio inferior mientras me besa desesperadamente. Cuando asimilo esto, le correspondo con la misma necesidad, enredando las manos en su larga cabellera negra. Su lengua explorando mi boca, jugando con la mía...

He ansiado tanto este momento... Sin embargo, ahora que ha llegado y ha dejado de ser una fantasía... ¿Por qué me sabe a despedida?

Amargas lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas mientras sigo perdiéndome en su aliento.

-Yo no puedo causarte más que dolor.- explica cuando nos separamos y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.- Pero eso va ha terminar hoy.- finaliza, decidido.

-No.- repito.- Yo... ¡yo soy feliz contigo!- aseguro, pero él vuelve a negar con la cabeza, terco como es. Empiezo a llorar, esta vez mi llanto no es silencioso.- ¡Yo soy feliz contigo!- repito más fuerte que antes.

-Ángela, escúchame...- empieza, mientras yo me abrazo más fuerte que antes a su espalda y noto como vibra su pecho cuando su voz sale de él.

-¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! ¡Yo soy feliz si sólo me dices que me quieres! ¡No necesito más! Incluso, hasta ahora... sólo... sólo con tenerte a mi lado...- no puedo seguir hablando, hundo la cara en su hombro, entre su pelo, y sigo llorando amargamente, negándome a separarme nunca de él.

No intenta moverme, simplemente me deja desahogarme y me acaricia por la espalda, mientras sigue con gesto ausente y la mirada baja. Por primera vez no quiero saber lo que está pensando.

Me aparta un poco, sólo lo justo para poder mirarme y centra sus ojos escarlata en los míos.

-Sayonnara, Ángela...- susurra antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo.

Después, todo se vuelve negro y siento como sacan una parte de mí misma.

Veo, aún con los ojos cerrados, cientos de escenas pasar ante mí. Cada uno de los segundos que me han formado, cada uno de los sentimientos que se han ido intensificando, cada palabra vuelve a sonar en mis oídos, por última vez. Cada lágrima que he derramado... desaparece. Simplemente, todos esos momentos... se van. Y jamás recordaré lo extrañamente feliz que he sido durante los últimos dos años de mi vida.

Por última vez, evoco unos enigmáticos orbes negros...

Y, en la lejanía, escucho unas amortiguadas palabras de la voz que no volveré a oír.

"_Ai shiteru..."_

* * *

¿Soy la única incapaz de imaginarse a Itachi diciendo nada de eso? xDD

Pero bueno, en mi fic todo es posible :)

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Y ya aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi segunda cosa ^^

Se llama "Cuervo Plateado" y es como la secuela de esta otra cosa =D

Aquí dejo un trozo del primer capítulo que me mola xD

"_Silencio, cuervos, lágrimas, nubes grises, lluvia, odio, errores... ¿quién soy?, soy aquel que nunca debió existir, soy desesperanza, soy un error, soy una condena, soy lágrimas en silencio, soy cuervos y lluvia..."_

Como supongo que ya sabéis... estoy obsesionada con los cuervos y la lluvia xDDD Rarita, lo sé.

No digo de que va ni nada, simplemente... ¡leed, por favor! *oo* ¡Os aseguraré un puesto en Akatsuki si lo hacéis! *.*

(¿Y eso como lo vas ha...?) Ssssh, silencio.

¡Con mucho más drama (always), humor, acción, "intriga" xD y, como no, romance. ^^

Voy a publicar el primer capítulo ahora mismo :)

Y me despido, deseándoos como siempre...

_Que el Dios Cuervo os proteja_


End file.
